Chosen's Chance
by laureas
Summary: Anakin has waited for six months and now the time as come to stop the Death Star. The lesson in hubris still continues with a terrible cost. Second in the 'Hubris' Series.
1. FireTried Hero'

Summery: Anakin has waited for six months and now the time as come to stop the Death Star. The lesson in hubris still continues with a terrible cost. Second in the 'Hubris' Series.

'_Force speak _'

*Thoughts*

Disclaimer : Don't own it or make money for this. I write for fun.

Chosen's Chance:

Prologue:

_**The whispers were growing. They spoke not of the 'Hero with no Fear' but of 'The Hero tried by fire' Hidden beneath the black mask, the one who waited, yet offered another chance. Just as he had been given. Those who received this grace spoke of the one who had fallen far, yet pulled himself back from the abyss. And soon the death-helm became not a sign of death but a chance at a new life for many. While the man behind the mask waited for a change and a chance to start again himself.**_

_Anakin's POV:_

Time had seemed to stop when I left Obi-wan and Ashoka with Luke on Tatoonie. Going back to the Death Star and acting as if nothing had happened, was one of the hardest things I had ever done. Add to that the fact that I had to play a delicate game of charades with Son/Sidious, and it was far more torturous than anything I ever wanted to go through. I was in constant pain, far more than I had ever been while Vader had control of me. And to top it off, I still had to act like the monster was still loose.

Which meant I had to take extreme measures to save folk that were suppose to die at Vader's hands. I would not kill just to save myself and my children from Sidious. But I would go all out to make it look like I had.

I'd use the Force-choke just to knock people unconscious and then speak to them afterward, having them join the rebels under different names. The fact I could speak to them without the mask certainly helped.

And it meant that the monster was never far from breaking loose, taunting me to take the power that I fed to the Dark Side and finish this now! So easy, Vader would remind me. I could just stop all the suffering and rule myself, if I'd just take the power. I wouldn't stand a chance and knew it, but temptation had never been so powerful.

I would have lost my way the first week I was back if not for three things. Each night I would go to my pod and seem to sleep. But in reality I put myself in Force-Trance to undo the damage I had done to myself during the day by using the Dark Side. And while my body was in the healing-trance, I'd Force-Shift and look for my sister. Each night I found myself on Mortis and she would comfort me as I raged at my helplessness.

Then there were the bonds forged and reforged between myself, my old master Obi-wan, my former padawan Ashoka, and my son, Luke. Of the three, Luke's was by far the strongest. He could reach me when the others could not or dared not. And in his growing strength in the Force I could take pride.. and listen when he suggested another action that wouldn't expose us.

And finally and most blessed of all was the presence in the Force of my Angel, Padme. She alone was with me night and day and could face Vader unafraid. He had done his worst to her and she had still believed in me! To the grave and beyond. When she knew I was close to letting him go, she'd face me down and just say one thing. _My Ani. _ My mother's nickname for me and Padme's favorite pet name for me. I had pretended that I hated it, but oh to hear her call me that now, chased Vader to the darkest bottom of my battered heart.

It couldn't continue. I knew that soon something would slip and then Son/Sidious would know. As the months past though I was certain that things were going to fail and that Son would win this war. Until the plans for the Death Star were stolen. And I was sent after them. Little did I know that this would be my chance. To finally end the madness and give Son/Sidious notice that his days were numbered.

And as it would happen with me, it all started when I was chasing down the ship that Tarkin had found containing the plans. Always it came back to the planet of my birth. This time it was a battle in orbit around Tatoonie.


	2. Unwilling Captor

Summery: Anakin has waited for six months and now the time as come to stop the Death Star. The lesson in hubris still continues with a terrible cost. Second in the 'Hubris' Series.

Author's Note: Many thanks go to Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay for her summery of the beginning of 'A New Hope' without which I would have had to put this story and series on hold. You're a Force-savior for sure! This chapter is especially for you.

'_Force speak _'

*Thoughts*

Disclaimer : Don't own it or make money for this. I write for fun.

Chosen's Chance:

Chapter 1: Unwilling Captor

_Anakin's POV:_

i never was one for waiting and this time was no exception. I knew this was a Alderaan ship and I was trying not to think of who might be on it.

Steam billowed around my form as I stalked into the corridor that held the Captain. I felt his terror as he caught sight of me. And one would think it was well-founded at my next act. For I grabbed him around the throat and started choking him. "Where are those transmissions you intercepted? What have you done with those plans?" Vader snarled at him while I struggled to keep the demon from tearing him apart.

He was brave enough to defy me "We intercepted no transmissions. This is a Consular ship. We're on a diplomatic mission." he managed to choke out.

I tightened my grip, feeling nausea rising while Vader fought me for control. "If this is a Consultant's ship where's the ambassador?" Vader snarled at him. He almost broke loose as the captain lost conscious. I got control just in time to stop from breaking his neck. Though I had to act as if I had. Vader flung the captain's limp form to the side as he addressed one of the troopers with me. "Commander, tear this ship apart until you find those plans and bring me the passengers. I WANT THEM ALIVE!" we both snarled.

I stood there as the troopers raced to do Vader's bidding. It was getting out of control and I yanked the monster back to his corner. *That was way too close!* I thought as I looked around the corridor. It was empty. I bent down and checked the captain. Antilles was coming round and I quickly cocked my head to switch to my 'cover' voice. "Captain Antilles, you must stay still until one of the clones comes for you. They will assist you in getting to the Rebellion. They will mention 'The hero tried by fire' when they move you." Antilles looked up at me half in fear, half in hope. "My passengers and crew. I cannot abandon them." I sighed and told him, "They think you are dead. The best you can do for them is to get to the Rebels."

I hoped he would realize I was right. Indecision warred over his face and then he finally said," Alright. Only because the Viceroy said that I might find myself in this position. Just keep your eye on the Princess." He closed his eyes and went limp, even as my heart plummeted. As if to confirm my fears, one of the troopers called me over to their unit. They had a prisoner alright. I walked over to them, remembering to switch my vocorder back as I did so. My unease was confirmed when I saw my daughter standing small but proud in the middle of them. "Darth Vader, only you could be so bold. The Imperial Senate will not sit still with this! When they hear that you've attacked a Diplomatic ship-"

I cut her off. There was no way I would let Vader speak this time. I had to say what was necessary. And it hurt! "Don't act so surprised your highness, you weren't on any 'mercy' mission this time. Several transmissions were beamed to this ships by Rebel Spies. I want to know what happened to the plans they sent you." Leia lifted her head proudly and practically spat in my face. "I don't know what you're talking about. I am a member of the Imperial Senate on a Diplomatic mission for Alderaan." I felt my breath catch for a second then I was able to snap,"You are part of the Rebel Alliance and a traitor. Take her away!"

I wanted to weep. My daughter was in my hands in the worst possible way. I had to pull myself together as Commander Daine Jir came to my side. One of the more intelligent officers I'd had the pleasure of working with. "Holding her is dangerous. If word of this gets out it could generate sympathy for the Rebellion in the Senate," he mentioned to me as we walked down the corridor. My answer was to the point as always."I've traced the Rebel Spies to her. Now she's my only link to the Rebel Base."

He looked thoughtful at that. "She'll die before she'll tell you anything."

I didn't need him to tell me what my daughter was going to do. My temper with Padme's sense of right? An explosive combination to say the least. It was a wonder she hadn't gotten in greater trouble before this! "Leave that to me," I told him. "Send a distress signal and then inform the Senate that all aboard were killed." I turned away to find the Commander of the troopers waiting with a report. "Lord Vader, the battle station's plans are not on board and no transmissions were made. An escape pod was jettisoned during the fighting; no lifeforms were on board." I half-turn back to Daine Jir. "She must have hidden the plans in the escape pod," I felt myself growl. Then I addressed the troop Commander. "Send a detachment down to retrieve them Commander. There will be no one to stop us this time."

I heard the Commander acknowledge me and felt DaIne Jir take his leave. Which was what I wanted. Now alone I let my indignation rise. How could Bail have been so stupid as to let my daughter be the one to carry the plans for the Death Star? Even as I asked myself that question, I realized the answer. Organa couldn't have stopped Leia if he tried. *Like father, like daughter,* I thought grimly. And now I had to take her before Tarkin? I could just see where this was going. And it nearly filled me with panic. 

_Master, you have to warn Bail Organa. I know Tarkin, he'll use this to destroy Alderaan. Leia will never forgive me!_ I called through the Force to Obi-wan.

_Calm down, Anakin. I can feel you're close. What do you mean? _ Luke broke in at this point, his fear for his sister obvious. _The Rebels managed to get the Death Star plans and the emperor sent father after them. Leia's managed to send them to the surface but now she's captive. And father has to take her back to the Death Star or the emperor will know that he's come back._ I could almost see Obi-wan stroking his beard over this conundrum. _ I don't have to tell you to concentrate on keeping Leia safe, Anakin. I doubt you'd be ready to do anything else. Luke and I will do what we can from our end. We'll find the plans and warn Alderaan, though I fear there is not much we can do to save them. If nothing else we'll meet on the Death Star to get Leia to safety. _Obi-wan finally answered me.

There was a slight edge to his voice in the Force, as if he was keeping something from both me and my son. And a great deal of weariness. What was the old man up to this time?


	3. The Padawan and Chosen's Light

Summery: Anakin has waited for six months and now the time as come to stop the Death Star. The lesson in hubris still continues with a terrible cost. Second in the 'Hubris' Series.

Note: I'm hitting the wall right now folks, so hopefully I'll be able to get a plain DVD of 'ANH' soon.

'_Force speak _'

*Thoughts*

Disclaimer : Don't own it or make money for this. I write for fun.

Chosen's Chance:

Chapter 2 : _The padawan and the Chosen's Light_

_Luke's POV:_

I lowered the binoxs from my eyes after the explosions had stopped. And tried to let my frustration fade into the Force. Father had bought as much time as he could for us, and it would have to be enough. _ Aunt Snips I'm going to go find those droids, first thing tomorrow. I'll bet the jawas took them. _ There was a pause and then Ashoka answered me. _Okay Lukey. Master Kenobi is already heading to Mos Esliy to see if he can contact Viceroy Organa. I want you to stay at the farm tonight. Things are going to start happening quick now. And with what happened in orbit, the emperor may be looking this way._

I shuddered. The last thing I wanted was to attract the emperor's attention. True I'd been training almost constantly with Ashoka and Ben all the time I'd been back, but I knew I needed more. I could see the difference every time I measured my 'style' to Aunt Snips or even Ben.

Compared to them, I was a nerfling and felt it. I headed back down into the compound to see my Aunt Beru baking. And heard my stomach growl.

"Owen was saying that we need a couple of new droids to finish repairing the ridge setting, " she told me. I cringed at the thought. "Please Aunt Beru, ask him to wait a few days," I pleaded. "He won't be happy about loosing productivity right now, Luke," she said with a frown. Then she looked at my face. "There's something going on, isn't there," she asked. It was more of a statement then a question. She sighed and turned back to the oven.

Uncle Owen came in from the garage a few minutes later. "Well, the jawas will be coming tomorrow on their monthly rounds. We should be able to find some kind of scrap to get that ridge going again" he said then looked over at me. "I've seen that look before Luke and it means nothing but trouble. What is it now?" I was hoping my uncle wouldn't be too difficult about all this. Ever since my father had brought me home, I'd been dividing my time between the farm and my training. Uncle had been so glad to have me back at first that he didn't seem to mind. Things were slowly going back to the way they had been before the 'incident' though.

In fact, he had told both Ashoka and Ben last week that I had to put my work first and not play around with 'foolish Jedi nonsense that was nothing but grief'. I didn't think he would like what was about to happen.

"I'm not going to be here after tomorrow morning Uncle," I said with my head down. I expected him to yell at me, but instead he got up and put his hand on my shoulder. "It's time then, eh Luke? You're going to be needed to stop the Empire," I looked up at him flabbergasted.

"Oh don't be surprised. After all that happened six months ago, Anakin practically rammed this down my throat. I knew it was going to come to this, I just didn't want to face it. You've been a good boy for your Aunt and myself. Now it's time for you to help your father. Whether I like it or not. I was just trying to hold this off of you a little longer." I didn't know what to say and just nodded. He quickly switched topics and I waited till he'd dismissed me. I had to pack up so as to be ready for tomorrow. Before I left the kitchen though, he grabbed me in a wookiee hug. "Stay safe son, and don't forget us."

The next morning Aunt Snips showed up just as the jawa carrier did. When I saw the two droids that had the Death Star plans, my heart sank. The troopers would trace those two back here and my aunt and uncle would be in danger. Ashoka smiled at me though and said. "Relax Lukey. We know those are the two we need and we can send Beru and Owen away till things die down. In fact, we can make it look like Tuskens raided the farm after the jawas left. Then your aunt and uncle can come back after things have calmed down." "You are so sneaky Aunt Snips,"I said happily, relieved at the thought.

"With your father as my master, I kinda had to be," she griped. She looked back over at the droid collection and gasped. Then nearly doubled over laughing. "Talk about taking 'there is no such thing as coincidence' to the extreme! " She managed to choke out. "Only with you Skywalkers, I swear!" I was utterly baffled. She waved a hand at the golden protocol droid as my uncle spoke to it. "That's 3PO. Your father built that droid." She turned to the Artoo unit that was raising such a ruckus as 3PO stepped out of line. "And where 3PO is, Artooie is usually right behind." I wondered how we were going to get the little droid out, seeing as my uncle had already picked another one. I didn't have to worry though, for the red droid had barely moved forward before it started to blow parts. Uncle Owen saw it as soon as I did.

"What kind of junk are you trying to pass off on us," he yelled down at the head jawa. I felt a tap on my shoulder. "If I may say so sir, that Artoo unit over there is in prime condition," 3PO said. *What an opening! I couldn't be less obvious about this if I tried!*I thought with a mental smile. "Uncle Owen, what about switching for that one?" I called. He nodded to me and soon the Artoo unit came over to us, beeping and whistling. As 3PO spoke to the little guy, I looked back at Aunt Snips, who was still trying to get a hold of herself. She had stayed in the shadows so that the jawas wouldn't see her.

"Just like old times. Artooie was always a bit of a maverick as far as droids are concerned. And he's always been loyal." she told me. "Will they recognize you?" I asked. "Don't know. I think they probably wiped 3PO's memory but I doubt Artooie would have stood for it," she said thoughtfully. "I'll tell Owen that he has to get Beru and scram. After we're done playing Sand People on a rampage, we'll take these two to Ben." She slipped away and I turned to the two droids. "C'mon let's go get you two cleaned up." I said as we went to the garage.

It was only a little later when I was cleaning the top of Artoo's dome that I heard the speeder take off. I felt Aunt Snips come down into the shadows by the door as I noticed something stuck at a joint in the metal. Without even thinking twice I jammed it loose, or so I thought. And landed on my backside as a holo formed in front of Artoo. It was of a young woman and I didn't need anyone to tell me this was Leia, my twin. "Help me Obi-wan Kenobi. You're my only hope!' her voice echoed round. I looked over at Ashoka but felt rather then saw her shake her head.

_Looks like we're in for it all right. Well let's see who remembers what, _she sent. "Looks like somebody forgot to let Master Kenobi know that he's got a message, " she added out loud. Artoo let out a terrified squeal and back up so hard he bounced off the wall. It must have jarred a connection because my sister's holo fizzed and died. "Artoo-Detoo what in the name of the maker has gotten into you?" 3PO said from where he was in the oil bath. Before Aunt Snips or I could say anything Artoo spat and beeped frantically back at him. "Oh dear. I'm afraid all the heat and sand may have completely scrambled his circuits. He says that this must be some trick or a trap of some kind, and warns that he will complete his mission." 3PO paused and then glared at his companion. "There you go again with your 'mission'."

"You think that I might be working for Vader, right Artooie?" Aunt Snips said softly. I could feel her hurt at the droid's rejection. "Pha-at beep beep whee-at unerhat!" Artoo spat at her. "He says that you disappeared before the Clone Wars ended. The only thing that makes sense is that Vader finally found you and you joined him." 3PO translated. Then he gave another glare at Artoo. "Clone Wars! Artoo we didn't even exist back then. We've been serving inboard the Tantive 4 since my first memory."

Poor 3PO, it looked like Ashoka was right. I looked at Aunt Snips and asked," May I, Aunt Snips?" Ashoka nodded and said, "Watch it though Sky Jr. Artooie can and has given Sky-Guy a hard time when he wanted too. I'll be 'trashing the place' if you need me." One thing I liked about working with Ashoka. She was a firm believer in the idea of 'standing on your own unless you absolutely couldn't do anymore'. I looked over at Artoo as he blew a raspberry after Aunt Snips. "Now that's hardly called for. Aunt Snips didn't mean to startle you, little guy. She like making dramatic entrances. I think she picked it up from my father." I said thought fully.

"Anyways we'll be taking you to see Ben as soon as Aunt Snips and I finish re-decorating around here." I got up only to find Artoo in front of me. "Beep-pahatBeep beep whistle pahat." "He asks sir, if you know General Kenobi then and if you are going to hand him over to Vader," 3PO translated, then said almost angrily (as far as a droid could be.) "What utter nonsense is this! Artoo, I'm certain that Lord Vader is quite far away from here. You incompetent bucket of loose wires!"

"Yes I know Master Kenobi,"I told Artoo with a smile. "As for Vader, there is nothing to worry about him for. He doesn't dare come near me. My father won't let him."


	4. The Charade Dance takes a macabre twist

Summery: Anakin has waited for six months and now the time as come to stop the Death Star. The lesson in hubris still continues with a terrible cost. Second in the 'Hubris' Series.

Author's Note: I'm indebted to golddragon8's "Watching A New Hope". It gave me the kick I needed to get past this hurdle! Please check it out. (Especially if you like Luke looking like the naive farm-boy he still is.)

'_Force speak _'

*Thoughts*

Disclaimer : Don't own it or make money for this. I write for fun

Chosen's Chance:

Chapter 3: The Charade Dance takes a macabre twist.

_Anakin's POV;_

Tarkin called myself and the other commanders of the station to the conference room as soon as I came on board with Leia. He had news from Imperial Center that he wished to impart to us. I hardly wanted to leave my daughter to the 'tender mercies' of some fool that was looking for an excuse to over-do it. Somehow Rex had heard who my prisoner was and had a hand-picked group of his clone-brothers waiting as we boarded. I smiled to myself. Good old Rex, always ready to get involved when I was over my head.

"Make certain that no one is even allowed near her in detention," I growled at him. "Yes sir! I'll keep a few of my men right outside her cell." He then added in a undertone, "They'll have to go through all of us first, General!" I merely nodded. This whole episode had really pushed my control to the limit and instead of going to my quarters, I was going to have to listen to the bootlickers fawn all over Tarkin. Disgusting! For once I decided to tune them out, that is until Tarkin dropped his 'bombshell'

The Senate dismissed? I wasn't even sure I heard him right. But when I saw my wife's Force Shift fade into view, shaking in outrage, I realized I had. That and the nonsense about the 'galaxy's course would be untrimmed by this station' gave me a opening. If I hadn't, Padme would.

"Don't be so certain about this 'technological terror' you've created, Tarkin," I told him bluntly. "It's power pales in significance to the Force."

That got a snort from one of Tarkin's most loyal followers, Conan Motti.

"Don't try to frighten us with your sorcerer's ways, Lord Vader. Your sad devotion to that ancient religion has not helped you conjure up the stolen data tapes, or given you clairvoyance enough to find the Rebel's hidden fort..," I was waiting until Padme's Force Shift left the room. Last thing I wanted was to pull this in front of her. As soon as she faded out, Motti found himself cut off and choking.

I knew I was going to pay for this one later, but better to let loose some steam then give my monster any more control. "I find your lack of faith… Disturbing." Vader told him almost mildly, while I kept a tight rein on the demon. Behind me Tarkin exploded. "Enough of the bickering amongst ourselves. Lord Vader, release him!" I almost shrugged as I said "As you wish," giving Motti enough of a Force-push that his head slammed into the table.

The meeting soon broke up after that. As usual Tarkin decided to try and throw his weight around with me. But six months later, and the situation that started my 'return' had our circumstances reversed. Tarkin was under pressure to get results. He had control over me in name only and as far as the Death Star's immediate operation. Otherwise, he was answerable to me, though many didn't know it. "I'm assuming you're going to interrogate the Princess using your usual methods right now?" He said. Phrased like that, you'd think he was making an order veiled as a suggestion.

I almost wished he could see my face at that moment. I know I had the old danger glint in my eyes. Snips had called it my 'Look out he's being reckless' smirk, and usually it would end up with her claiming(and being usually right) that she'd saved my life, again! "I will decide when and how the Princess is interrogated, Tarkin. For now, let her sit and anticipated what is in store for her," I told him coldly. "Just remember that the Emperor is waiting to hear that the plans have been recovered," Tarkin informed me.

He was right of course, and as much as I wanted to take the time to at least check in with those still on Tatoonie, I couldn't afford to. Nor could I speak to my Angel about what was happening. I had asked her to stay in my quarters, but that was about as likely as a Tatoonie monsoon! As stubborn in the Force as she was in life especially if one of those she loved was in danger. I felt her presence as Tarkin left me, and silently we moved toward the torture droids.

I absolutely enjoy tinkering at anytime. To know that it was going to thwart those that would harm others just gave me a added thrill. It seemed that things had never been as easy to 'fix' either. The droids were some of that example. I had altered them in ways that were quite subtle. I had saved a special one for any of our immediate group, (Bail, Ashoka, Obi-wan) getting captured. I of course couldn't be sure that if that happened I'd still be in place as Vader. Yet it didn't hurt to be prepared.

This particular monstrosity was specially fitted with a serum which at first glance, was the same pain-inducing truth forcer that was standard. Others had taken it and modified it to a simple sedative. If it was scanned, then things might get dicey. But who would wish to confront 'Darth Vader' on such a matter? The other item on this droid was a noise amplifier. It required that Leia scream some, but how in the blazes was I going to manage that without hurting her. I doubted she'd oblige me without breaking my cover. Or even believe me.

_She's ticklish Ani. The sedative will keep her asleep and that will be enough. _ Padme told me. I felt the first hint of a blush hit my cheeks. Tickle her? _I.. there has to be something else, Padme! _ I almost shook my head then stopped myself. And ground my teeth. This was well beyond what I could have imagined when we came on-board. _I'm never going to be able to look Leia in the eye after this._ I sent to my wife. _ Given the alternative, I think you'll manage._ she told me. As usual she was right.

We moved down to the detention block with the droid following me.

Cody and another clone, Deek, stood outside the door that led to my daughter's cell. I eyed it in disgust. "No one has disturbed the prisoner since we arrived Lord Vader," he told me. I gave a slow nod then barked "You are dismissed, Commander." The two of them saluted me and left, while I paused gathering myself. I wished that I could turn off the respirator so I could take a deep breath.

Mentally shaking my head, I ruthlessly keyed the door open and stormed in. Not giving Leia a chance to recover I boomed down at her "And now, your highness, we will discuss the location of your hidden Rebel base."

The droid floated in at that moment with Padme following and the cell slammed shut. I could feel the waves of sheer terror bouncing of Leia, which was hardly pleasant. At least this particular cell was designed for Jedi if necessary. It meant that what happened in here, Leia would not unknowingly project it for Son/Sidious to feel.

I sincerely doubt that he would have believed me if I had told him I was using a new form of interrogation! The tension was immense and it suddenly snapped as Leia bolted forward. What she thought she could possibly do to escape is beyond me. But as the droid caught her arm and injected the serum in her arm, I caught the look in her eyes. The look of someone ready to take whatever to protect those they loved. I'd seen that look long ago when my mother and I were still slaves. It was the same look Shmi would get when she placed herself between me and the lash.

Compared to the pain that I felt on seeing that look in my own daughter's eyes, a little

embarrassment was quite preferable. She stumbled as the sedative started to take effect and I caught her arm. She tried pulling away from me, but I wasn't about to let her hurt herself from loosing her balance. These cell were solid metal all around. Even as she sagged bonelessly against me, she managed to lift her head and giggle, "Is this the new torture that the Empire's suppose to have that nobody can resist? Izza joke!"

"I only wish," I muttered ruefully. Too loud, for Leia heard me and it seemed to shock some of the sedative out of her. She straighten and looked at me with narrowed eyes. "Why does it seem that there's more going on than I know about?" Thank the Force I had 'modified' the cameras in here! Still, this was going to be trouble. If I didn't distract her, she'd turn the tables on me with the interrogation. Fortunately the droid registered that the 'prisoner' wasn't reacting properly.

Leia yelped as the needle was applied again, this time in her neck. The result was immediate as she collapsed as if shot. Which gave me a moment of panic until I had looked her over with the Force. Then I picked her up gently and moved over to the shelf that was suppose to allow a prisoner sleep. The droid floated close and I heard the click that indicated it was prepared to record. Now I really was feeling my face heat up. To the point were I felt that I'd pass for being sunburned. And felt it!

_It's not going to get done just by you sitting there and hanging your head, Ani._ Padme let me know. _I can just imagine Son/Sidious would think! Then again, I don't want to even go there!_ I sent then sighed and reached out and traced my fingers over Leia's neck. Which produced an instant reaction as she squirmed to get away from the sensation. And so it went. The more I tickled her neck, the more squirming she did. Her giggles soon followed, though she was still unconscious. In any other circumstance, I might have enjoyed this, but Leia's physical health was on the line here.

It had gotten to the point where she was shrieking in laughter and doubled up to give me as little space as possible. I had what I needed, so I pulled the droid over with the Force to make adjustments. It only took a few minutes and then the droid floated to the door and placed its audio compartment against it. Seconds later a muffled screaming was being played back. At this point, all I had to do was sit and wait a certain amount of time before reporting to Tarkin that she was too strong for the probe.

*'Darth Vader, Sith tickler extraordinaire'* I thought with a snort. *I'm not sure I even want to know if Rex or Cody have a tap in the cameras. I'll probably find out soon enough.* I felt my cheeks flame again. *And knowing them, they'll never be able to keep quiet to Snips about it! Which means the Emperor won't have to worry about me, I'll be dying of embarrassment!*


	5. Leaving It All

Summery: Anakin has waited for six months and now the time as come to stop the Death Star. The lesson in hubris still continues with a terrible cost. Second in the 'Hubris' Series.

Short chapter guys, but hopefully I'll be able to put more up later this week.

'_Force speak _'

*Thoughts*

Disclaimer : Don't own it or make money for this. I write for fun.

Chosen's Chance:

Chapter 4 : Leaving it all.

_Luke's POV:_

R2 seemed to make as much trouble as he could for Ashoka and myself.

Thank the Force she warned me not to take his restraining bolt off or we'd be running around on Tatoonie still I think. He did his best to delay us though and it got to the point where Aunt Snips threw up her hands in disgust. "We'll never get out of here at this rate. What's it going to take to convince you Artooie?" she asked. "VEEP Bhatta Whaweeul" R2 spat back at her. 3PO hummed and hawed at translating but finally said, "His language doesn't bear repeating Mistress Ashoka. In general, there is nothing you can do to make him see reason."

Aunt Snips got a thoughtful look on her face at that. "Hn, well there's no help for it. He can't run from us, just make our lives miserable." She pulled at the beads that served her as a padawan braid as she thought. Then her face brightened. "I know! R2, did Captain Antilles mention anything about a new person working behind the Imperial line that you could go to if you were in trouble?" R2 made a sound that didn't need translating, a cautious affirmative. "Well then, I'll bet you were to contact 'The Hero tried by Fire'. "

I frowned as I heard my father's 'code-name'. It had been Ashoka's suggestion at the beginning and I had happily endorsed it to my father. I had known that he was once called 'The Hero with no Fear', so it seemed to flow just perfectly. How was I to know that the Emperor gave him that title? Still, my father sensed my disappointment while we spoke through the Force _If it is that important to you Luke, then I will be 'The Hero tried by Fire' and proudly so. Once burned, one would hope that the lesson would be learned! _

R2 shook back and forth on his legs as he whistled, beeped and hooted at her. 3PO quickly scolded R2 for going so fast. "Slow down you malfunctioning heap of microchips. Ah yes, he says that you do know the right pass-code. He apologizes for earlier but he had to be wary. He was simply given the code and told to accept the word of whoever used it, not to actively seek assistance from anyone."

Ashoka grinned and nodded. "Then you won't give us anymore trouble right Artooie?" R2 whistled a empathic negative and scooted over to the door. She just chuckled and pulled out the gaffi sticks that Ben had 'borrowed' from a band of Tuskens. "3PO, there's a air speeder sitting right outside. You and R2 get out there and stand by it because as soon as me and Lukey here are done we've got a trip to make."

We were on our way shortly after twin noon, the hottest part of the day on Tatoonie. Aunt Snips was lounging back in her seat as I drove. She had a real problem with me driving at first, as she figured I'd be as 'crazy' as my father. And it's true I like daredevil stunts. But I learned to save them for my own time as to be able to drive while Aunt Snips was in the 'speeder. I wanted to be able to drive for I didn't want to think of the wreck of the homestead we left behind.

Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru hadn't just left the place, they'd abandoned it. They weren't coming back this time, because it would be 'pushing our luck' as Aunt Beru stated. About a week after my father left us, Aunt Beru got several small sums of credits deposited anonymously in two different financial spots that the Imperials dealt with. The last came with a small note explaining that these were 'heritage payments'. When I made the irregular connection to my father through the Force he confirmed it

_Yes that was me. It was the least I felt I could do as Owen and Beru may need to relocate and you may need credits for emergencies. There are plenty of officials that will look the other way with enough credits. Especially on Tatoonie it seems. _ He had told me. And so Uncle Owen had taken the credits and bought a similar homestead on the other side of Anchorhead. All my life I had wanted adventure until 6 months ago. Now I wasn't sure that I would ever be ready.

I shook off the dark thoughts as we reached Ben's place. He was standing in the door waiting for us. "Come on in, all of you. We have much to discuss.


	6. The Hive of Scum and Villainy

Summery: Anakin has waited for six months and now the time as come to stop the Death Star. The lesson in hubris still continues with a terrible cost. Second in the 'Hubris' Series.

'_Force speak _'

*Thoughts*

Disclaimer : Don't own it or make money for this. I write for fun.

Chosen's Chance:

Chapter 5 : The Hive of Scum and Villainy

_Ashoka's POV:_

It wasn't long before we were underway again. Luke tried to contact Sky-Guy but my old master was busy with something. Probably keeping Leia away from Tarkin and 'pretending' to torture her. I reached for him myself, but all I could feel was distant disgust. And embarrassment. What the kreth had he been doing?

Well we all agreed that we needed to get to Mos Eisley to get off-planet as quickly as possible. So we piled into the speeder and headed out. "You will both need to watch yourselves," Master Kenobi warned. "Mos Eisley is not a civilized place. A more wretch home for scum and villainy does not exist." I just shook my head at that. "Master Kenobi, I already figured that one out. After all Jabba's still running the place. I still remember him telling us that we were going to be executed after we brought his son home. And if it wasn't for Padme, we'd probably would have had to fight our way out of there!"

Luke was driving of course and he was listening to us both as soon as I mentioned Jabba the Hutt. He was as curious about his mother as he was about his father and I always made sure to tell him as much as I knew. I figured Sky-Guy would tell him more once he got loose from Son/Sidious, but until then Master Kenobi and I were his only sources of information about his parents.

He should have paid more attention to what he was doing. Although I doubt we could have slipped into the place without facing the Storm Troopers. Sky-Guy _had_ to send a good Commander with this group. I saw them first and quickly drew up my robe over my face, leaving Master Kenobi to deal with the troopers. Only he wasn't the one who did so

"How long have you had those droids?" One of the troopers asked Sky Jr. as we pulled to a stop. Lukey shrugged nonchalantly and said, "I'm not sure, at least three or four seasons. Master Kenobi couldn't seem to resist adding," They're for sale, if you want them." Obviously trying to get us off the hook. But the trooper wasn't buying it. "Let's see your identification." Lukey looked him in the eye-hole as he waved his hand in a gesture I knew well. Force-suggestion!

"You don't need to see our identification," he said with quiet authority. "I don't need to see your identification," the trooper repeated, but in a normal sounding voice! That was unusual. So was the next part. "These aren't the droids you're looking for," Luke continued. "Because these aren't the droids we're looking for," the trooper added. I was stumped. Normally when you use Force-suggestion, those affected repeat you word for word. And if you listen closely enough, you can tell if they've been affected.

Not this guy. He sounded completely normal, like it was his own thoughts talking.  
>"Go on about your business," the trooper added after Luke. As soon as we where out of ear-shot, I pounced. "Alright Sky Jr. out with it! Where did you learn Force-suggestion and how did you learn to do it so well that he sounded normal?" I hissed at him. Luke had a slight smile on his face.<p>

"Father taught me the basics, Aunt Snips. And I practiced every chance I could, even on the Sand-People. I didn't want Father to worry about me. And no body told me that I couldn't make a suggestion work on strong-minded people. So I ended up able to suggest just about anyone." It sounded so simple on the face of things. Still I wasn't going to let it go until Master Kenobi broke in.

"Let it be Ashoka. I'm certain my former padawan was considering that Luke would need to be able to defend himself without the use of 'aggressive negotiation'." I had to chuckle at that. Sky-Guy's idea of negotiation usually involved a light-saber.  
>Master Kenobi suddenly leaned over and tapped Luke on the shoulder. "I sense we will find some old friends here in this cantina." Luke pulled the speeder over and we clambered out and headed in.<p>

As soon as we had entered the place, the bartender yelled at Luke. "We don't serve droids in here! Either they go or you all go!"

I sighed and said, "I'll be right back. Come on you two, let's go find a place for you to stay." It told me a few minutes but I was able to find a deserted room with a lock that Artooie could use if necessary. It was enough time for Luke and Master Kenobi to get in some trouble though.

I walked back in to see Master Kenobi standing over one of the customers, his light saber out and ready. Said customer had a arm missing, which was on the floor smoking slightly. And Luke was up against a table looking a little dizzy. Obviously this got Sky-Guy's attention because I could hear him yell at me over our training bond. _What in the name of...? ASHOKA! You'd better tell me what's going on right now!_

I sighed and looked over at Master Kenobi as I sent back, _It's alright Master. Just a little bit of fun and games while we're trying to find a pilot. Master Kenobi's got it well in hand. And Lukey's just shook up that's all. They got a little rough with him looks like. And now they're regretting it. _I gave Luke a feral grin as I sent that. And he chimed in as I was hoping he would. Last thing Sky-Guy needed was to have to worry 'bout Lukey too!

_I'm fine Father. Ben warned us that Mos Eisley was rough. I just didn't realize how rough it could get._ I sensed rather then heard Sky-Guy grumble at the both of us as he turned his attention back to his own situation. Whatever was going on where he was, it must have been fierce for him to just let a 'We're fine' reassure him. I felt my montails twitch. Not good, not good at all.

Then I spotted who Master Kenobi had been speaking with. It was Chewbacca! That could only mean one thing. Han Solo and the Millennium Falcon. *Oh boy, here we go again! Why is it the Force always does this when it comes to anything Sky-Guy's even remotely involved in?* I asked myself.

Things had just taken another leap into the interesting category.


	7. You can't save everyone'

Summery: Anakin has waited for six months and now the time as come to stop the Death Star. The lesson in hubris still continues with a terrible cost. Second in the 'Hubris' Series.

Author's Note: YES I know. I should have saved Alderaan. But trust me folks, it was part of the story from the beginning. So, sorry!

'_Force speak _'

*Thoughts*

Disclaimer : Don't own it or make money for this. I write for fun.

Chosen's Chance:

Chapter 6 : 'You can't save everyone'

_Anakin's POV:_

"Grand Moff Tarkin, it would be you holding Vader's leash. I thought I smelled your stench when I came on board." I stiffed behind her slightly. *Leia, in the name of the Force! Don't antagonize that idiot any more* I thought desperately. I knew my thoughts were in vain for she was full of righteous wrath at this point. Tarkin had told me he had a way to make Leia give us the location of the Rebels. I knew he was full of it, but refusing to bring Leia before him now would be too suspicious. "Charming to the last, I see. You don't know how hard it was to sign the order for your execution," Tarkin sneered. "I'm surprised you had the courage!" Leia spat back at him. "I take my pleasures as they come. But before you leave us I would like you to witness the power of this station. And thanks to you my dear, we've already decided on it's first target." I felt myself grow light-headed behind the mask. I hated it when I was right on such things!

"You wouldn't dare! Alderaan is a peaceful planet, we have no defenses!" Leia said desperately. "Then perhaps you'd like to suggest a military target," Tarkin said with a smile. He paused and added, "Come Princess, I do not have all day." On of the control officers announced that we were entering the Alderaanian system, and that seemed to be enough for my daughter. "Dantoonie, "she whispered in seeming defeat. "They're on Dantoonie." Tarkin turned to me with a smirk. "See Lord Vader that wasn't so hard. Merely the right motivation." He then turned to the helm. "Continue our approach." At my start, and Leia's shocked expression, he merely grinned. "Unfortunately Dantoonie is too far away to be made a effective example of. But don't worry, your highness. Your Rebel friends are next." Now he looked over at me and said, "Take her to the observation lounge and make sure she has a good view."

Tarkin was going to do it as I feared. He was going to destroy Alderaan. There had to be some way to save them. I racked my brain for a solution even as I dragged Leia to the observation lounge. I could see that the only troopers with us were of the 501st which helped. "Rex, seal off the entrances. I need to concentrate," I told the clone captain as I handed Leia to Deek and Twist. Leia held her head up and did not look at me as I desperately tried to come up with a way to stop this madness. It was happening too fast! I suddenly realized that unless there was a misfire in the main weapon ignition, that there was nothing I could do. It had been my fervent wish to save those I loved from death that had lead to my fall.

Now I was getting the point driven home to me on a scale never seen.

At least I would not let Bail pass to the Force without reassuring him that Leia would be safe. I could have hoped that the Viceroy would have left, but I knew that was true wishful thinking. Padme would have stayed on Naboo if it was her planet that was facing such destruction. I doubt Bail would be any different. Alderaan had only a few minutes left. With a sense of dread and devastation I opened my thoughts and tried to find Organa amid the chaos. I quickly found him and sensed he was sitting at his desk, trying to compose himself for the end. _ Bail! _ I felt him start. ~_Anakin? How are you.. _~ I cut him off. _I'm on the Death Star. Tarkin has order Leia to watch his 'demonstration' _ Bail's horror at that very idea made me nearly loose my connection. _~You can't! Anakin, find someway that she doesn't have to see this. I know you would have tried to stop it if you could! Kenobi contacted me as soon as the 'emperor' gave me his 'condolences'.~ _ he spat the last.

_Bail, I doubt she would turn away if she could. _ I sent sadly. Then I realized there was one thing I could do that could give my daughter some comfort. And Bail as well. I could let them say their goodbyes. So small! Yet so important, I knew. And the one way to do so would be to Force-Shift them both to Mortis. It would mean that Bail would pass on to the Force before the destruction. But possibly it would also mean that he would be able to 'stay' with my sister and be able to communicate with Leia for a while after she had been trained.

I quickly explained the idea to him and waited for his answer with nervous anticipation. Then I heard his answer. _I hear you Anakin, and I trust you. Go __ahead._ Wasting no more time I Force-Shifted them both to Mortis. Leia's body still stood, but only because I was keeping her upright with the Force. Padme had been a silent witness to all of this but now I half turned toward her as I suddenly realized that she might be in danger as well. _Please Angel. Go to Mortis until this madness is over. I can't bear to think that you might be harmed by this!_

__I felt a spectral hug and a feather-light kiss through the mask, and then she was gone. I looked back out at Alderaan, silently cursing my helplessness. Then I felt/heard the power charging and knew I had to bring Leia back. I had no way of knowing what this insanity was going to do to me or other Sensitives. And frankly I was dreading it. Obi-wan spoke of the shock he had felt as our fellow Jedi were destroyed by their own clone troops. I hadn't felt it mostly because I had already given myself over to the Sith.

I was starting to realize what this blast piece of scrap was really for. To generate such terror would strengthen the Dark Side as it had never been conceived of. Whether or not this was the right time for my chance was now a moot point. If we survived this, I had to take the risk. And I doubt even my sister had realized the true horror of the Death Star.

Even as Leia came to herself, I saw the beam shoot out from the Death Star and strike Alderaan. In the next instant I fell to my knees at the agony and terror that screamed in my senses. Then darkness took me.


	8. Revelations

Summery: Anakin has waited for six months and now the time as come to stop the Death Star. The lesson in hubris still continues with a terrible cost. Second in the 'Hubris' Series.

'_Force speak _'

*Thoughts*

Disclaimer : Don't own it or make money for this. I write for fun.

Chosen's Chance:

Chapter 7: Revelations

_Leia's POV:_

I wasn't sure what had happened. Just seconds ago I was standing in the observation platform looking at Alderaan and knowing that it was about to be destroyed. But now I was in a meadow with birds chirping and singing around me. Yet the fear for my home planet hadn't faded only grew more intense. Along with the fear for my father. _Leia? _ I knew that voice and turned in disbelief. _Daddy? _

It was my father! Yet he looked so young and strong, as I could only remember from my earliest childhood memories. _Daddy! Oh Daddy! _ I ran to him and got caught in a great big hug as I hadn't been in so long. _ What's going on? Daddy why do you look so young?_ He looked down at me and sighed. _ Come Leia, I need to talk to you and we don't have much time. You'll be going back to the Death Star shortly. _

I wanted to cry at the unfairness of it all. But I just nodded and followed him to a stone bench off to the side. _ Leia, listen to me. I've become one with the Force thanks to an old friend. It was he who sent you here so we could speak. _ I felt a chill at that. _ Does this mean you're..? _ He nodded slowly. _Yes, I've passed. But not in the way you're thinking. The actions of the person who sent us here have allowed me to become part of this place, for a while._

_Who is he, Daddy? And why can't he stop __the Death Star? _ I had to ask. Surely if he was this powerful, he could have stopped the Emperor before this happened. Bail just shook his head. _He would have if he could Leia. But he was more worried about you. You've heard of him by his code-name, 'The hero tried by fire'. And it's appropriate. _ I was confused now. _ Why would he worry about me? Other then the fact I worked for the Alliance? _

Obviously this was the man in deep cover among the Imperials. I wondered who it was. _ I can't tell you everything right now, Leia. He's doing his best despite the fact the Emperor keeps him under close scrutiny. He's trying to shield you from what's going on. As he did six months ago._

Six months ago? The only person that I remember from the Imperials that had visited my father then was...

_It can't be! Darth Vader?_ I couldn't believe that the monster that had captured me and tortured me was actually on our side. It was insanity! Surely if that was the case then he could have stopped this! _ Leia, think for a minute. Did he really torture you or do you remember waking up in the cell with a sore stomach? _ Even as Bail said this I could remember staring at Vader after hearing him mutter something that didn't make sense. And everything fading to gray after a sharp pain in my neck.

But that had been the only pain. The next thing I remember is hearing voices in the gray. '_It's not going to get done just by you sitting there and hanging your head, Ani.' _A woman spoke over me. A soft, gentle alto that was so familiar. A strong tenor voice answered her. '_I can just imagine what Son/Sidious would think! Then again, I don't want to even go there!_ ' Then someone tracing their fingers along my neck, right where I was the most ticklish. And finally shrieking with laughter.

Then I heard a muffled screaming, but it wasn't coming from me. And everything went black. I'd been tickled! By Darth Vader! _I don't understand Daddy. _ I all but wailed. Bail just gave me the hug I so desperately needed. _I've got just enough time to tell you a bit about the man I knew. Vader was once a Jedi, one of the best. His name was originally Anakin Skywalker. He was a passionate young man, even then. Loyal, brave, and compassionate to everyone, save his enemies._

_He was also married in secret, for the Jedi Code forbade any sort of attachment. His wife was a senator and it was her presence that kept him sane. Ultimately that was his downfall, for he dreamed of her dying, and became desperate to save her._

_The emperor had been the Supreme Chancellor. He was also a Sith Lord. And he convinced Anakin that the Dark Side could save his wife. That was why he became Darth Vader, for after all of the madness that followed, the emperor told him that he had killed his wife because he thought she had betrayed him to General Kenobi._

I was horrified. What my father was describing was unbelievable, but I knew he was telling the truth. And I could feel empathy for the man that Vader had been. Bail nodded as if he could read my thoughts. _ The man he was, and the man he is again. I've told you bits about the Force and the Jedi of old. Suffice to say that Anakin is hiding himself and others from the emperor. But after this he won't be able to. You have to help him, Leia. When you wake up, the Death Star will have destroyed Alderaan, and the shock of such may very well kill him. _

_I still remember the pain etched into the faces of the remaining Jedi that night. And none of them where as strong as Anakin had been. You have to help him! Or the Alliance will fall! Promise me Leia. _ I gulped and nodded. _ I promise Daddy! _ He smiled and hugged me even more tightly. _ That's my princess. Now it's time to go back. I'll be here when you need me. And you will __never be alone._ I braced myself as I heard my father call softly, _I love you Leia. I always will. _

_I love you too Daddy! Even if I do find my birth-parents, you'll always be my daddy._ I had no idea how ironic that statement was. But I was about to find out.


	9. Who helps the hero when they falter?

Summery: Anakin has waited for six months and now the time as come to stop the Death Star. The lesson in hubris still continues with a terrible cost. Second in the 'Hubris' Series.

'_Force speak _'

*Thoughts*

Disclaimer : Don't own it or make money for this. I write for fun.

Chosen's Chance:

Chapter 8: Who helps the hero when they falter?

_Leia's POV:_

I found myself looking at what remained of Alderaan and I felt my throat tighten in sorrow. They were gone! But before I could collapse in grief, I heard a metallic crash next to me. It was Vader! Three of the stormtroopers were at his side instantly, the other trooper was undoing my handcuffs. Even as I rubbed my wrists, the troopers started to take off Vader's mask. "He's not breathing Rex! I don't know what's wrong but if we don't work fast, he's gonna die," one of the troopers said. "Can't take him to the infirmary Cody, Tarkin'll find out and we won't be able to cover for him!"

That was the trooper that had released me. He took off his helmet and turned to me. "Princess, I know you've just had a nasty shock, but we need your help. We can't afford to loose the General like this. I knew this was gonna happen as soon as Tarkin gave the order." I looked at him helplessly.

"How can I help? I don't know what to do?"

He steered me over to Vader's inert form and said earnestly. "Hold his hand, that's all you need to do. Don't ask me why, but that will make all the difference."

I was reluctant. Vader had protected me at the cost of my home planet as I saw it. Yet why? He must have realized he was risking himself at some point. But I had promised Bail that I would help him. So I sank down next to him as the troopers tried desperately to revive him. They had taken off his gloves and removed some of his armor. I braced myself and gently caught his right hand in mine. But I could have never prepared myself for what happened next.

I wasn't in my body anymore. Nor was I with my daddy. It was dark and icy cold. I heard mad cackling and someone choking on suppressed sobs. _Why such sorrow over traitors, 'Lord' Vader. Why shouldn't such destruction be a cause of celebration for the power this has released to the Dark Side. Or is it because you are no longer Vader but that weakling Anakin Skywalker once again? Fool! Did you really think that I would not notice? Yet it does not matter. Stay here and die in agony, Jedi!_

That voice! I recognized the emperor's voice, the harsh raspy evil cackle and then he was gone. But the cold only increased. Along with the sobs. _Bail forgive me, I've failed! Again! I'll never be able to look Leia in the eye! My own child and I've failed her worse then anyone in my life! _I felt an avalanche of guilt and pain. But along with that was the stunning realization of why he had fought so hard to protect me.

Darth Vader was my father? No, not Vader I realized. Anakin Skywalker was my father and he was dying of pain and guilt. I had to reach him, pull him out of this horrid place. I wanted to get to know him with a intensity that frighten me. Part of me wanted to reject him, to hate the monster cyborg that he'd been. Yet it would kill him as certainly as if I stuck a vibroblade in his heart. He'd done everything he could to protect me and now he was suffering for it.

_Father? Father please, listen to me. I need you!_ I called. I walked forward trying to find him, only to hear his cries become more hysterical. And it tore at my heart. I couldn't hate him now, he was suffering so much! All of a sudden I nearly stumble over someone. Dressed in a dark brown tunic and trews with black boots and a black synthleather tabbard. He was bleeding and battered and I suddenly realized that this was what my birth-father use to look like. He tried to cringe away for me as I knelt down beside him.

But he could barely move and anyways I wasn't going to let him go. He was suffering because he couldn't stop what happened, though I knew he had tried. It made sense suddenly, for I had heard that the Death Star had been plagued with problems until the emperor had stated that he would take command himself if Tarkin didn't get results. It had been during that chaos that the Alliance had purloined the Death Star plans. _ I..I'm so sorry Leia! I tried, but in the end I had to protect you.._

_Father, it's not your fault. You did your best, I know it! And I forgive you anyways. Please come back. Don't let the emperor win like this! We have to stop the Death Star from more destruction!_ I told him. The cold was seeping into me and I started to shiver violently. He must have felt it because he suddenly sat up. _No, you are right. We have to leave now, or I will pass and take you with me. I won't let that happen, blast it! _I couldn't stand anymore, but it didn't matter. He had found new strength from somewhere for he scooped me up as if I was a child again.

I found myself back in my own body, holding my father's hand tightly, just as I heard him suddenly gasp and take in a huge breath. I barely noticed anything else for I was still very, very cold. I couldn't stop shaking and I let go of his hand so I could curl around myself. I was freezing and I thought I would never get warm again! I don't remember how long I sat there like that, it felt like forever.

I suddenly felt arms go around me and I started to fight. I wanted to be left alone!

"Leia, it's alright. Please don't fight me now!" The voice was raw and raspy but still recognizable. My birth-father's voice. He was the one holding me, and now he covered me with the infamous black cloak. I couldn't even hold my head up but let it thump against his chest with a sigh. I struggled to stay awake, though I knew it was a loosing battle as I warmed up. _Go to sleep Leia. I have to take you back to that 'cell' for now. Soon though we'll both be free from this monstrosity._

I woke up in my cell again. Alone. For a moment I thought I had lost my mind after my home had been destroyed. Then I noticed I was still covered with his cloak. _You're not alone Leia, _my father's voice whispered in my mind. _You never will be._


	10. All Together Now

Summery: Anakin has waited for six months and now the time as come to stop the Death Star. The lesson in hubris still continues with a terrible cost. Second in the 'Hubris' Series.

'_Force speak _'

*Thoughts*

Disclaimer : Don't own it or make money for this. I write for fun.

Chosen's Chance:

Chapter 9: All together now

_Luke's POV:_

_Brace yourselves,_ I heard my father call all of a sudden. And then for the first time in six months my father's mental presence disappeared completely from my mind. Just as I felt the shock-wave of terror and agony slap me in the face. I'd been meditating with Aunt Snips when this nightmarish feeling started. Now I opened my eyes to see her shudder and Ben clutch at his chest. Ashoka turned to me with her eyes full of dread.

_Can you reach your father, Luke? _ she sent to me. Her eyes were begging me to say yes, and I wished mightily that I could. _No, Aunt Snips. I don't feel him at all. All I feel is cold, and it's getting colder._ That got Ben's attention and he quickly called out, "Both of you put your shields up and refrain from contacting Anakin. He may be no longer with us on the mortal plane. The last thing we need is the Emperor to realize that you've survived Luke."

I wanted, needed to argue. If my father was still alive, he wouldn't be for much longer from what I was feeling. Ben was right though, and I knew it. We hadn't even gotten half of whatever shock-wave had poured into the Force. My father had shielded us all and took the greatest brunt of it. Even with my shields at full, I could still feel cold coming from the spot in my mind that my father's presence had always kept warm and bright.

And it was getting colder. I started shivering and bowed my head to hide the tears. Aunt Snips came and put a arm around me as Han came back to brag about leaving the Imperials behind. But he stopped dead when he saw our faces. "Bad news old man?" he asked Ben. "I'm afraid so, Captain Solo. We cannot sense Anakin with us any longer." Han just shook his head. "You guys and your Force mumbo-jumbo. I don't..." He was cut off by Chewbacca who growled angrily at him.

"Okay, okay, sorry! Look kid, Vader doesn't give up as far as I know. Bet they just got him off balance for a second. I ain't gonna deny that you got a connection to him, specially since he did what he did to get you outta that mess. So don't count him out yet." I stared at Han for a second, and then my attention was distracted. The cold was gone and my father's presence was back, tired and aching but there.

_Father! What happened? Are you alright? _I almost yelled across the distance between us. With every second his presence in the Force grew stronger. Not because he was getting stronger, I realized. We were getting closer to him and my twin. _I'll live thanks to your sister, Luke. You're on the way to Alderaan yes? _ I flashed everyone a relieved smile as I answered him.

_Yes, we're on board the Falcon and we're on our way there. _ My father's voice came back quite somber as he told me, _Tell Solo to watch it as he comes out of hype-space. When you go to find Leia, I will be coming with you. It's time for 'Operation 180'. Tell Snips and Kenobi that I'm calling it. I will see you soon my son._ Just like that the connection fell silent. I was so overjoyed that my father was still alive that I didn't realize right away that something was very wrong.

"HE'S ALIVE! THANK THE FORCE, HE'S ALIVE!" I crowed at the top of my lungs.

"Whoa! Calm down Lukey. Master Kenobi and I can feel it too. What did your father tell you?" Ashoka asked me. I suddenly remembered my father's mental 'tone' and sobered. "He said that he's calling for 'Operation 180' and that Han should watch it as he comes out of hype-space. He didn't sound too good either. He told me it was Leia's help that enabled him to survive." I paused then frowned. "I thought that Leia didn't know that she was my twin, let alone that our father is Anakin Skywalker."

Aunt Snips and Master Kenobi exchanged glances and I knew they they were both hiding something from me. And frankly, I didn't want to know, at least right at the moment. Just then Chewie gave a roar from the cockpit and Han said, "Better get ready, we're about to revert." "I suggest you put your shields up before you do, Solo" Ben said calmly. "Whadda think I am, stupid? I always have my shields up just in case some body that doesn't like me shows up when I revert!"

"I'm coming up front with you, Han." I told him. "As am I. Ashoka, I suggest you stay here and watch over C3PO and Artoo." "You don't have to tell me twice Master Kenobi, "Aunt Snips called as we went up front. Just as we reverted, asteroids began hitting the ship. "What's going on?" I asked uncertainly. Han looked jumpy at that point. "The position is correct but… No Alderaan." I was shocked. "What do you mean? Where is it?" I demanded. *Leia. Dear Force, no!* I added in my thoughts.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, kid. It ain't there. It's been totally blown away." Han said softly."What? How?" I asked bewildered. "Destroyed, by the Empire." Ben said. He and Han exchanged grim glances.

*The Death Star. It had to be that.* I thought sadly. Father had been right about Tarkin using any excuse to attack Alderaan. But what had my 'uncle' Bail done to irritate Tarkin so badly? "There's another ship coming in!" Han called as he began to flip switches and punch buttons. "Maybe they know what happened!" I said, hoping that I was wrong about my sudden sense of trouble. Ben quickly stopped that false hope before it could take root.

"It's an Imperial fighter Luke and a short range one at that,"he told me. "If they identify us, we're in big trouble." I shot back in mingled outrage and sorrow."Not if I can help it. Chewie, jam its transmissions. It won't be around long enough to tell anyone about us." Han said as he sent the Falcon after it. A few seconds of tense silence past and then I spotted something. "Look, he's headed for that small moon!" I called. "Think I can get him before he gets there." Han replied. Ben suddenly looked shocked "That's no moon! It's a space station."

"That's way to big to be a space station." Han replied in disbelief. It had to be the Death Star and as soon as I thought that I knew I was right.

"I have a very bad feeling about this." I muttered slowly. Meanwhile Ben ordered "Solo, turn the ship around." Han nodded, looking very uncomfortable."Yeah… I think you're right old man." He started playing with the control board again even as Chewbacca started growling and barking. I noticed we weren't breaking free and yelled, "Why are we still moving?" "Because they've pulling us in with their tractor beam!" Han howled over his shoulder. He shook a fist at the growing form of the Death Star. "They're not getting me without a fight!" He snapped angrily. Ashoka chose that moment to come forward and look around.

"Oh boy, another mess I gotta get Sky-Guy outta of." Meanwhile Ben was speaking earnestly to Han. "This is a fight you can't win, but there are alternatives to fighting." Ashoka grinned at that and waved at the floor. "Like smuggling ourselves in your secret hold." Han looked at her in outrage. "How the kriff did you know about that?" "Let's just say that I keep my eyes open Captain. Are we gonna just sit here and wait or are we gonna get settled?" Han snorted and punched a few buttons. "There, I just logged that we set the Falcon on auto and left it to go to Alderaan." He moved towards the middle of the passenger lounge, muttering about 'Kriffin' Jedi' all the while.

Han, Ashoka, and I settled into one compartment with Artoo, while Chewie,Ben, and 3PO went into the other. "Hope Chewie manages to scare C3PO into shutting up for once. He was always talking about being 'doomed' when we got into tight spots," Aunt Snips whispered to me with a grin. We quickly fell silent as we heard footsteps almost right above us. I heard someone say, "There is no one here," practically in my ear. It nearly made me jump, until I released my tension into the Force. Yet soon the footsteps faded away.

"They've left for now. Let's get going before they bring the scanners,"Aunt Snips said. Han and I looked at each other and nodded. Then we both pushed up and lifted the panel covering us off to the side. As we looked up and around I heard a grating sound and turned just in time to see Ben's head rise from the other compartment, followed by Chewie's. "This is ridiculous." Han said. "Even if I could take off, I would never get past the tractor beam. And somehow I doubt that dear Daddy Vader's gonna just wave us through." "You need not worry about it. Leave that to me." Ben said.

I didn't like the look on his face. I'd seen it before, but I couldn't remember right then just where. And yet I knew what that look meant. It was the look of someone about to go into a situation which they knew they weren't coming back from. I didn't say anything about it though. Han grunted as he pulled himself out of the compartment "Why did I get the feeling you were gonna say that?" he asked sarcastically as Aunt Snips got to her feet. He was about to add some other withering comment, when Aunt Snips held up a hand.

"I sense we're about to get company," she told us. The words were barely out of her mouth before we heard the sounds of something being brought on board. _Let's give them a warm welcome Lukey. _ Aunt Snips sent. _I'm right with you! _I sent back. We slipped to the archway, staying in the shadows until both officers came even with us. I slugged the one on the left and caught him. Ashoka tapped the officer on the right on the shoulder even as I attacked. She'd used the Force to snag a piece of what looked like piping and she brought this down on the guy's temple.

"That ought to keep them for a while," she smirked as the Falcon rang from the crashing equipment. "I think we need something more concealing for Han and yourself, Luke." Ben added thoughtfully. At that Han grinned at me and went near the Falcon's ramp. "Hey, down there. Could you give us a hand with this?" he yelled out. He pulled his blaster and snickered. "Stormtroopers are stupid by nature," he muttered back to us. As soon as the troopers appeared, Han blasted both with a stun charge.

"Okay, let's get this stuff on," Han muttered as we stripped the Troopers of their outfits and weapons. "This has got to be one of the most badly designed helmets in existence," I complained bitterly as I slid it on. "If I couldn't use the Force, I'd be walking into walls!" As I adjusted the helmet as best I could the comm unit inside crackled to life. "TK – 421, why aren't you at your post?" it asked. "They're calling for 'us'," I told everyone. The call repeated as Aunt Snips sent, _You're ready to go. Head outside and tap your helmet like you can't hear them. Chewie and Solo can handle them after that. _ I nodded as I turned towards the ramp.

_Not a problem Aunt Snips. I'm ready. _I sent back to her. I walked down the ramp and tapped the side of my helmet just as Aunt Snips suggested. I felt her and Ben lead the others out and over towards the control room. As the door slid open I heard Chewie roar and the sound of blaster fire. I quickly ran over to the others and whipped my helmet off. "You know, between your blasting and Chewie's roaring, it's a wonder the whole base doesn't know we're here!" I snapped at Han.

"Bring 'em on! I prefer a straight fight to all this sneakin' around." He grumbled back at me. "Oh really. You think that you can use 'aggressive negotiations' to take on the whole place?" Aunt Snips said quietly.  
>I looked back over at her. She was smiling slightly, but it wasn't too friendly. "Heck, these guys wouldn't know what hit 'em," Han boasted. "Force save us, another reckless idiot! And you don't even have half the excuses Sky-Guy did!" Ashoka muttered. Just then 3PO spoke up, breaking the growing tension.<p>

"We found the computer outlet, sir!" he announced. "Well then Artooie, plug in. You should be able to interpret the entire imperial network, knowing you." Aunt Snips said. Artoo did so and then let out a few beeps. "He says he's found the main controls to the power beam that's holding the ship here!" 3PO translated. I looked back at Ben and Aunt Snips as they nodded to each other. "I don't think you boys can help. I must go alone." Ben finally spoke to Han and myself. "Ben, you're not telling me something. You're not coming back are you?" I asked him quietly as he paused by the door. He sighed. "Luke, you know your destiny lies along a different path than mine. The Force will be with you. Always."

I suddenly reached out and hugged him, much to his surprise. _ Thank you, for everything Ben. I wish we had longer together on the mortal plane. Yet even with the little training I have, I can sense the Force calling you. _ Ben stiffly hugged me back and then held me at arm's length. _You've grown indeed Luke. Know that I will be with you and your father though the Force._ Then he let me go and was gone. I looked back at Aunt Snips as she casually jumped down and drew up the hood of her Jedi robe.

"I got a job of my own to handle. You boys stay here. And stay outta trouble!" She gave a snort of disgust. "Who am I fooling. Luke is Sky-Guy's kid and that practically screams trouble. And you Solo, you're not much better. Just try not to cause too much mayhem, please?" Aunt Snips called softly over her shoulder as she ran out. I thumped down next to the comm board as Han took a seat. "Those two are something else,"He told me. "With your Pops thrown in, the three of 'em are great for getting us into trouble I swear!"

I might have replied if Artoo hadn't started beeping and whistling like mad. For a second I feared that the security programs had kicked in and were going to harm him. 3PO started translating almost immediately though. "Artoo-Deetoo you are not making sense. Who is here?" "What is he saying 3PO?" I asked seeming concern. I had a feeling I knew what Artoo was saying though. "I'm not quite sure Master Luke. He keeps saying 'she's here, she's here,' over and over again."

"Who is he talking about 3PO?" I said in exasperation. "Princess Leia, it seems that she has been brought on board the station."

I nodded, wondering if my sister had been forced to watch as the Death Star destroyed the only home she had ever known. Father had said that Leia had help him survive the shock. Which meant that she probably had. If Tarkin was anything like the emperor, he would have enjoyed such a torment. I shook my head mentally and asked "Where is she?"

From his seat, Han looked up at my tone and said, "What's the big deal? So she's a princess. So what?" I shot Han a withering glance even as 3PO replied,"She is on Level 5, Detention Block AA23. I am afraid she is scheduled to be terminated!" I felt the blood drain from my face. My sister was in danger! _Father why didn't you tell me? _I sent hotly at him. His reply wasn't long in coming. _I would have thought you would have realized that they would do so as a matter of course. _I felt him sigh then continue. _ I've known about the execution order for some time. I thought you had picked that up from me. Yet I am glad you did not. It would have done you harm to be worrying over your sister's predicament and worse might have inspired you to charge headlong into who knows what kind of trouble. _

_As I would at your age. Not even Obi-wan and Ashoka combined could stop me at times. If you had not arrived when you did, I would have gotten Leia out of here myself. Yet I knew you were coming and didn't want to leave before you got here. Take care of getting your sister out and we'll all meet at the Falcon. Whether Solo likes it or not!_ He ended the conversation before I could send anything else, but not without a mental hug and the sense that he had forgiven me before I had even asked for it.

I shook my head and smiled slightly. Now that had been the easy part. Getting Han interested in helping me without telling him she was my sister? That was going to be.. delicate.


	11. Operation:180

Summery: Anakin has waited for six months and now the time as come to stop the Death Star. The lesson in hubris still continues with a terrible cost. Second in the 'Hubris' Series.

Author's Note: Gosh folks, I'm sorry! This Chapter has been sitting unfinished on my Net-book for the past 6 weeks. But the 'Sith Lord' REALITY came calling. (Think he's one of Sidious' clones, even though I usually don't dabble in EU. Or Son/Erebus of Mortis. Then again, considering the story...) Basically this will be my last update on 'Chance' until Mid-December, I'm afraid. Once again I'm indebted to golddragon8's "Watching A New Hope", which has really given my memory a jolt. Also greatest thanks to my unofficial beta and official cheerleader, Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay. I hope next time I post that I will be able to say "Yes there's more," for once. I know I'll get a kick out of that!

'_Force speak _'

*Thoughts*

Disclaimer : Don't own it or make money for this. I write for fun.

Chosen's Chance:

Chapter 10: Operation 180

_Anakin's POV:_

I was in the conference room with Tarkin when the report from Dantoonie came. The officer in charge of the reconnaissance came to a stop at Tarkin's side and said "The scout ships have found the remains of a rebel base on Dantooine, but they estimate that it has been deserted for some time." I felt myself smirk under my mask even as Tarkin exploded in fury. "She lied! She lied to us!" he spat. *Did you actually think it would be that easy you idiot!* I thought in disgust. Then was shocked as he rounded on me. "Terminate her! Immediately!"

Obviously Son/Sidious hadn't contacted the fool about my seemingly about-face from the Dark Side. Or I wouldn't be standing in front of him now. The shock of Alderaan's destruction had shaken me up worse then I thought if I was just now coming to that conclusion. Just then Tarkin's comm came to life. "We have captured a freighter. Its markings match those of a ship that blasted its way out of Mos Eisley." *Perfect timing Master, as usual* I thought with gratitude.

"They must be trying to return the stolen plans to the princess. I will investigate this personally." I snapped as I turned and left Tarkin's office. On my way to the hanger bay I reached out and contacted Rex thru the Force. _Rex, it's time. Carry out 'Operation: 180' We're getting out of here._

As I reached the hanger, a group of officers walked off the ship and up to me "There is no one on board, my Lord. According to the log, the crew abandoned ship right after takeoff. It must be a decoy sir, several of the escape pods have been jettisoned."

"I sense something." I said. Even as I did so I finally realized that my personal demon had been 'quiet' since Alderaan's destruction. Now however he was howling to get loose at sensing my master. "A presence I have not felt since…" I trailed off as I turned and left, partly to go speak with Tarkin. Mostly though to quash 'Vader'

before he even started giving me a hassle.

I knew quite a few short-cuts and was back at my quarters in a few minutes. It was time enough to get my bearings and grab my true light saber, the one my sister had given me.

As I strode through the corridors back to the Council room, I reached out with the Force to locate everyone. My master and Ashoka separated already, Obi-Wan to disable the tractor beam enabling the Falcon's escape. But what was Snips up to? She should have been with Luke and Solo in breaking Leia out of the detention cell. However I had to put that thought aside as Luke suddenly called out to me in outrage.

_Father why didn't you tell me? _

_I would have thought you would have realized that they would do so as a matter of course. _I sent back. Still so naive about evil spawning evil! I sighed as I added, _ I've known about the execution order for some time. I thought you had picked that up from me. Yet I am glad you did not. It would have done you harm to be worrying over your sister's predicament and worse might have inspired you to charge headlong into who knows what kind of trouble. _

_As I would at your age. Not even Obi-wan and Ashoka combined could stop me at times. If you had not arrived when you did, I would have gotten Leia out of here myself. Yet I knew you were coming and didn't want to leave before you got here. Take care of getting your sister out and we'll all meet at the Falcon. Whether Solo likes it or not!_ I left it at that, adding a mental hug.

And very glad to have sent it, for I felt my son's shame at practically accusing me of endangering his twin. Shame? The shame was mine for not thinking a way out of this mess when I first laid eyes on her. Just as I reached the council room, Ashoka brazenly added in her two credits. _Hope you've covered everything SkyGuy! Like does everybody know who is what?_ If I had been able to, I would have smack myself. I hadn't had time to warn Leia about Luke! There was a mental snicker in my head and I knew I wasn't going to hear the end of it for a while.

_No problem Master, Lukey and I got it covered. Kinda thought you wouldn't have the time to tell her. _Ashoka snarked cheekily. _Just wait till I get you in practice, Snips! Just because you're rusty doesn't mean I'm going 'easy' on you! _ I snapped back and felt her winch at that. The main reason Ashoka had taken to two blades was that it gave her a 'slight' advantage over me at first. For when I felt she'd gotten too cocky and/or disrespectful, I'd make certain that we'd have a spar shortly afterward. Where she'd end up on the floor for half the session.

The door to the Council Room slid open in front of me and I barely entered to speak. At this point I was done with letting my 'dark half' have any control. "He is here," I told Tarkin bluntly. Not much longer would I have to hide my face or even my voice to the galaxy! Tarkin looked up at me skeptically and I sensed that he felt that this was just another way to delay Leia's execution. "Obi–Wan Kenobi? What makes you think he's still alive and on this station?" He gave me a venom-tipped smile as he added, "You've eradicated all other Jedi out there. You are the last of a dying breed, 'my friend'."

I ignored the verbal 'slap in the face' and stated, "A tremor in the Force, that only my 'former master' could create." Tarkin probably would have said more but his comm began beeping. "This is Tarkin, what is so important?" "We have an emergency in cell block AA23, with reports of heavy fire." Behind my mask I rolled my eyes. Which one of those two young bloods did I have to thank for this? Considering the situation, it was probably Solo, since he seemed to think with his blaster! Indeed I could now feel Leia's indignation at her 'rescue'. "The Princess! Put all sections on alert! They must not escape!" Tarkin all but howled into the comm.

"Obi–Wan IS here." I told him, stressing the present tense. "The Force is with him. Escape is not his intention. I must face him... alone"


	12. Kenobi's Last Request

Summery: Anakin has waited for six months and now the time as come to stop the Death Star. The lesson in hubris still continues with a terrible cost. Second in the 'Hubris' Series.

'_Force speak _'

*Thoughts*

Disclaimer : Don't own it or make money for this. I write for fun.

Chosen's Chance:

Chapter 11: Kenobi's last request.

_Anakin's POV:_

I was alone in the corridor when both Luke and Leia screamed for me though the Force. The power in their combined cry nearly threw me to the ground. And I saw at once the trap that Son/Sidious had set for me. Son didn't realize I had thrown off the shackles of the Dark Side. In fact he was grasping at any way he could to see what was truly going on, the Force was that clouded. Son believed that even in the depths of the Dark Side, I would have succumbed to the Force's screaming agony at the destruction of Alderaan. And as life left my broken form he'd be able to capture my essence, leaving my soul in eternal torment

But I had survived, an unexpected development which unsettled his careful planning. So he'd already influenced Tarkin to go behind my back and execute her immediately. That wasn't so hard to do as Organa and Tarkin had never seen eye to eye in the Old Republic. Neither had Padme, but she tried to stay out of any quarrel between those two. At least while I'd been there. Now Son/Sidious was waiting to see if I'd take the bait and rescue Leia myself, as I would have in the old days. This would prove to him whether or not the 'Chosen One' returned indeed.

However I still had the edge right now. One being Luke, Snips, and my Master. The other Son/Sidious didn't even consider and I certainly didn't think of trying it unless it was a dire emergency. He hadn't shielded the forced 'apprentice' bond that Sidious had laid on me at the beginning. That being the case, I took a quick 'dip' under his surface thoughts. Then mentally came up gasping as if I'd plunged into a stream of rotted sewage. I had gotten more then I bargained for with that tap. But I could see what I need to do to beat the trap. The other thoughts/plans/memories, I shoved aside for later.

My children need me, and now I had the strength enough to expand on an ability that every Force-user takes for granted.

Whether Jedi or Sith, when one was deeply immersed in the Force, time flowed differently. That ability was once used in a heighten sense by the Denaladi to the point they could seem to be in multiple places.

One skilled in this ability could slow time to a crawl for their body while they could Force-Shift elsewhere and let time flow normally around their Force-Shift.

I let the anger and hatred of the past 20 years rise like bile to cloak what I was doing from Son/Sidious. Just when I felt I was going to choke from the sickening sensation I shifted. My body was now only connected to me dimly, the physical effects of that much anger still reverberating around it. To Son/Sidious it would look like I'd had confirmation of Obi-Wan's presence and he would look no further. But now I was free to find out what kind of mess my children had gotten into now. After all, they were Skywalkers.

I finally honed in on Luke's presence as his panic was the stronger of the two. And found myself in the garbage slot for the detention level. Even as I materialized fully by gathering the Force, Luke seemed to explode from the knee deep fetid liquid in front of me. His hands were at his neck trying to claw the leathery coil that was cutting off his air. Even as he was dragged back under I realized what had grabbed him.

*There is a Dianoga down here. Of all the..!* Those blasted things got everywhere. Where there was garbage they thrived. And now one of them had Luke!

I knew exactly where to strike to get that garbage snake away from my son. It wasn't the first time I'd had to deal with them. Even as Chewbacca, Han and my daughter noticed me, I'd ignited my saber and plunged it into the sewage. It sliced deeply in the Dianoga's body and the place shook at the recoil. It had been a perfect strike for I felt it release Luke and thrash away.

Even as I helped my son to his feet, Han was yelling at me. "Just who the kriff are you and how'd you get down here?" I rolled my eyes at him and snapped, _Solo don't be so blasted tiresome. I've been here on board the station all along. But obviously you couldn't figure out how to get my son away from the Dianoga._ Luke was still getting his bearings, but looked up quickly enough at my voice. "FATHER!" He yelled and tackled me. I smiled at him and hugged him tightly back. My smile faded quickly as Solo tried to throw his own version of reality in the situation.

"Kid, ya must've hit your head. That sure ain't Vader, even I know that. He's too young, for one thing." Before I could say anything, Leia butted in. "You never do use your head do you, lazer-brain? Now I know why my father didn't tell me about you and Luke! I'd rather count on him to get us out of this situation. Especially since you wouldn't know the Force working in front of you if it smacked you!" Now she made her way through the trash until she was next to both me and Luke. I thought she was going to slap me for not speaking to her about her brother. Instead, she hugged me and Luke both briefly and drew back. And was suddenly all business.

"Can we please find a way out of here now?" she asked in almost a demand. "Of course we can, Your Worship. I'm sure if that's Vader then he'd know all about this lill' paradise spot down here, " Han snarked with a derisive grin at me. That's when the walls creaked. _Sithspit! The compactor is on a automated schedule. And it's about due to run through the cycle! _ I gritted my teeth and reached out in the Force to snap the cover off the hatch that led out of here. The hatch door crumbled at my touch like paper then fell into the water as I guided my children to it. _Well Solo? Do you want slim down the fast and hard way or are you coming?_

"Hey! I'm in great shape, old timer!," he snapped at me as I boosted Luke through the hatch. Just then he tripped and would have fallen right though me if Chewbacca hadn't grabbed him. As it was his face went right though my shoulder, nearly costing me my concentration in my Force-Shift. Daughter had warned me about that. If I was touched by someone who could not accept the ways of the Force, they would go through me as I was a ghost. And naturally he was startled. "What the Kriff!" _Chewbacca help him out of here. There' s a back-up hatch that will be sliding into place any second now! I can't keep it from closing and keep the cycle from full start at the same time! _

Chewbacca growled at me angrily, asking if I thought that he'd desert me in this place to be crushed. _I'm hardly restricted to this place Chewbacca. As soon as the hatch closes I can join you. Otherwise that dratted trash snake might try to nab you as you go. _ Chewbacca howled mournfully, but did as I asked as the walls started to close together. Even as he cleared the hatch, the emergency cover started to snap down. But it stuck halfway! Now I was in a predicament. If the hatch didn't close, the cycle would shut-down and a alarm would sound. Thus the troopers would be alerted to where we were before my children were prepared for them.

Sighing I ducked under the hatch and was halfway through it when I heard a shout, and a blast. It was the last thing I remember before landing back in my body with a mental 'thump'. As I tried to get my bearings I felt my anger rise in a storm. That idiot Corellian had shot the door as I was coming up! Now I was boiling mad and ready to throttle the life out of him. Even as I thought that, Padme's Force-Shift faded into view with her hands around her throat and terror in her eyes.

My anger turned to ice and I was by her side in an instant. _Padme! Oh dear Force have I learned nothing?_ I could have cared less if there had been a full battalion around us at that point as I swept her into a shaky embrace. The corridor was deserted though and I concentrated my entire being on my beloved wife. It was a full minute before she could speak to me. Which definitely seemed to be one of the longest minutes of my life. _I'm alright Ani. Daughter warned me that if I came to you right now that there would be consequences, yet I didn't care. How could I when you're all in danger? _ I sighed at that, and shook my head at her. _Not even being part of the Force can keep you from getting yourself in situations, Angel. _ I teased. _Still, I'm glad that you came when you did. My anger would have sent my judgment out the view port right now!_

I then felt Luke calling to me. _Father! Please tell me you're alright! Han's pretty shaken up and terrified that he'd killed you. _ I felt Solo's terror and remorse even as I replied to my son. _I've been better Luke. Tell Solo that he might want to rethink his 'blast first ask questions later' policy. It may have saved his skin as a smuggler but if I hadn't been Force-shifted... _I let myself trail off and felt both Luke and Leia's agreement of my statement. _Now get out of there or you'll have more trouble to deal with. We'll meet at the Falcon. _

I looked down at my Angel as she laid her head against the respirator controls. _I'm staying with you until you get out of here Anakin and don't try to argue with me!_ She told me firmly. I groaned out loud at that and let her go. _ Trying to argue you out of doing something like 'that' is pointless! And we don't have time for it. So let's go find my master and learn what brilliant plan he's come up with that I'll probably have to save him from this time!_ When Padme gave me a strange look though, I almost stopped.

Yet she said nothing and I dismissed it as I could now sense clearly where my brother was. He was a few decks below us and moving towards a large clear corridor that opened up to the cargo bay. It was in his thoughts that I should wait for him there. So I turned and moved towards the elevator that would take me to the spot, Padme matching my slow stride. As we waited in silence, her hand slipped into mine and I noted that she was shaking slightly. _Obi-Wan's up to something that I don't know about. _I finally sent.

It was more a statement then a question, for my old master had done exactly that on numerous occasions. Especially if it was something he knew I was going to argue over. And then I'd been paid back when it was Ashoka who argued with me. Still, I wasn't about to pressure Padme into telling me what Obi-Wan was up to. I'd find out soon enough, even if I didn't like to be 'set up'. We finally made it to the opening and I stayed in the shadows. As soon as my master approached, Padme let go of my hand and stepped back.

I had to put on a act to make this look proper so I let my darker emotions control what I said. "I have been waiting for you Obi-Wan," I told him as I ignited my saber and stepped out of the shadows. "The circle is now complete. When you left me, I was the learner. Now I am the master." Obi-Wan shook his head slightly and answered me sadly. "Only a master of evil, Darth." The regret in his eyes was genuine enough and as we began to duel slowly, I contacted him though the training bond.

_Master, what are you up to? Padme's quite upset but I didn't want her to be the one to tell me. _ I felt him sigh mentally though the bond even as I manage to knock him back and growl out loud, "Your powers are feeble, old man. You should have never come back." He shook his head at me. "You can't win Darth," he said slowly. "If you strike me down, I will become more powerful then you could possibly imagine." His voice quavered slightly at the end and I almost lost it right there. _Master, you can't mean for me..._

_Yes my Padawan, I want you to use your ability of Force-Shifting on me._ I gaped at my master in shock. _Think Anakin. I'm too old for this nonsense. The only way I can truly help is to be apart of the Force. You spoke more truly then you knew when you told me that Force-Shifting me would do exactly that. It is my time my brother, and I know it. Let me go with dignity and enable me to help you and your children against the Dark._ Never in my revenge-filled thoughts as Vader did I ever envision that I would even be the least bit reluctant to take my old master's life! But of course he was right. What we had been through on Courscant to save Luke had showed me that if nothing else.

I bowed my head slightly at the inevitable and raised the red saber of the Sith. Even as I did so, Obi-wan brought his blade up and extinguished it. As I swung I used my ability in Force-Shifting on my master and brother for the first and only time. _Be one with the Force, brother._


	13. Uncomfortable Escape

Summery: Anakin has waited for six months and now the time as come to stop the Death Star. The lesson in hubris still continues with a terrible cost. Second in the 'Hubris' Series.

'_Force speak _'

*Thoughts*

Disclaimer : Don't own it or make money for this. I write for fun.

Chosen's Chance

Chapter 12: Uncomfortable Escape

_Anakin's POV:_

Would it have been too much to ask that Obi-wan would have told my poor son something of his plan? For in the shocked cry of "BEN!" that Luke gave, I realized numbly that he hadn't. Now I'd look like I had murdered my former master as he seemed to surrender. It was enough to make me freeze which was all the time Ashoka needed. Yes she was part of the plan and now it was her turn to strike. I didn't have any warning, too lost in my own consternation to notice Snips in the Force. I doubted that even if I had been paying attention that I would have noticed her.

Right at that moment I just noticed a green saber at my throat, held by a small cloaked figure. *What the...? Master, please tell me you told Ashoka what you were up to at least!* I growled mentally. I wasn't expecting an answer, not this soon at least. But I got one anyway. _ Oh she certainly does, my former padawan. How else would we get you on board the Falcon without suspicion from Tarkin or some of his more competent officers? As for telling Luke, I could not be sure he could understand and act accordingly. You were always a rotten actor yourself, Anakin._

I ground my teeth in irritation at that jibe. I was a rotten actor? Force spare me, that was definitely the nexu calling the krayt dragon a predator! I refocused on my surroundings as Ashoka snarled at me. "Don't even think of trying one of your Sith tricks, Vader! Start moving, nice and slow or you won't like what will happen." She shifted to the side so that I had one saber at my throat and the other saber unlit at my back. This was nothow I saw myself getting to the Falcon, even as she called out, "Everyone drop their weapons or you're gonna have a headless Sith Lord on your hands!"

Then again, I hadn't made any concrete plans on how I was going to get on board. Just let the Force guide me as I always had during the Clone Wars. Obviously Obi-wan and Ashoka had decided not to let me 'wing it' like that this time around. Which made me nervous, as plans like these had a tendency to get somebody killed over mis-communication. Even as we moved towards the Falcon I could see Luke's face, tinted red as always through the lens. He looked positively murderous. It was a decidedly unnerving sensation.

And I was right to worry. As we got close enough, Ashoka called out to my son. "Okay, stun him and we'll have two of the troopers carry him on board." She turned towards Cody and Deek and nodded. "You and you, get over here now. Nobody else better even think about moving cause I'll know!" Luke raised the blaster in his hands and one look on his face told me that it was not set to stun, but to kill. Cold chills ran down my spine and my heart clenched. Was my son truly going to kill me now? He'd be lost to us if that was the case.

_No Luke, do not kill your father!_ Obi-wan's voice echoed in my head. He was trying to speak to my son, who had only dealt with my Force-Shift and Qui-gon's before this and had not truly understood it yet. His face twisted for a second, then calmed even as he fired. I braced myself even as I felt the darkness rush in, for at this point I was certain I wouldn't wake up. At first when I did wake, I almost wished I hadn't. I was trussed up in a tangle of wire so thick it would have taken me at least 10 minutes to undo the bindings with the Force. And for good measure I had binders over my wrists.

Cody and Deek were slumped across from me, their helmets off and their hands also bound. Even as I got my bearings, the Falcon shuttered around us. I heard my son yell in excitement,"I got one!" in the distance. Solo's voice answered him with his customary cynisim. "Great job kid, but don't get cocky. There's more where that came from." I groaned to myself and then spotted Snips sitting next to me. "Hey Sky-Guy," she greeted me. "Want me to take your mask off right now?"

I sighed and nodded. "Yes, though I'm dreading speaking to my children about what happened. They must think I cut Obi-wan down in cold-blood at this point." I saw her frown as she leaned over me and started to undo the hinges that sealed my face away. "I told Master Kenobi that I didn't like it. He said that it would work itself out, though." As she lifted the mask from my face I had to resist the urge to shake my head. "My master can be too optimistic at times."

Ashoka just smirked as she carefully placed the mask down. "And that's a bad thing, Master?" She looked up and did a double-take. "Wow, you look even better then I thought you would!" I felt my eyebrows raise at that. "Really now. Or are you just saying that to ease my ego, Snips?" That got a snort from her. "Like you need anything to bump your head back in the clouds Sky-Guy!" she snarked at me. Oh it was so good to be back with her again. Someone who knew me better then I understood myself. Only my Angel had known me as well.

As if merely thinking of her was enough to call her Force-Shift into being, Padme faded into view. She looked so happy that I was deeply moved. _Oh Ani, I'm so proud of you. You've gotten our children away safely and soon Sidious will have other things to worry about. _she told me. She sat down next to me and I could feel the pressure on my armor as she laid her head on my arm. Ashoka looked quite shocked. "Padme? Is that really you?" _Yes it's me Ashoka. I'm glad that my 'little sister' is back with my husband. He will need your help. _

Ahsoka looked like she'd been knocked over by a stampeding bantha for a moment. Then her cocky smile came back, one I found so blasted aggravating. Probably because I had always had a similar expression on my own face when I was up to something. "Well we all know Sky-Guy can't help getting himself into situations that I got to bail him out of," she teased.

I bit my lip then growled out, "Very funny Snips!" Just then I heard Solo yell out "That's the last of 'em. Punch it Chewie!" The ship shuttered once more then I felt the characteristic flow of hyperspace travel.

"Well now that the fighting's over, I believe we're about to get company." I said quietly.

I was definitely nervous to say the least. Padme reached up and pulled my head down as Ashoka turned away with a smile. I wasn't sure what was going on till I felt Padme's lips on mine. My eyes widened then closed as I lost myself in that moment of pure bliss. Even as it ended however, Padme faded from view. Then next few minutes were going to be 'tense' and I certainly didn't want her to be near it.

Luke and Han walked in, comparing notes on who scored what. I wanted to give some sign of disapproval at such nonsense but held my tongue. As Leia came from the cockpit, Luke noticed that I was watching him. His face grew stony and his eyes accusing. Leia added her glare to that of her brother's which made things ten times worse. I couldn't look at either one of them and instead kept my eyes on the binders. I may have been granting my master's 'last request' but I certainly felt horrible about it.

"Why'd ya just stun him, Luke? Doesn't seem to me that he's changed a bit! First chance he gets, he takes Kenobi out," Han spat. Any other time, I would have ripped Solo to shreds, at least verbally. However, I didn't say anything in my own defense. If even my children would not trust me, then I might as well let them do what they wished to me. However, Ashoka was not about to let me just sit there without a defender, bless her. "And what the stang do you know about it you piece of nexu poodoo! You don't believe in the Force."

Snips was truly riled. She never swore unless she was ready to take someone's head off, usually mine. Han took a step back and then snapped at her, "Oh, and killing a old man that surrendered is suppose to be a Jedi thing? Last time I heard, Vader's been killing Jedi for kicks!" Things might have continued to deteriorate had someone else not stepped in. _Well Solo from a certain point of view that is what Anakin did. But with the Force all things are possible. _ Obi-wan said as his Force-Shift gathered together next to me.

"Holy stanging Kriff! Don't tell me you're haunting my ship old man!" Han yelped as he jumped backwards. Now I looked up to see identical looks of disbelief and shock on my childrens' faces. As for Solo, he was as ashen as one could get. I couldn't help but let out a chuckle as I turned towards my master. But whatever I was going to say was preempted by Ashoka. Hands on her hips and vibrating fury she let loose with a verbal onslaught. "Bout time you got here Master Kenobi! I told you this was a bad idea! Why is it between you and Sky-Guy that nobody listens to me, hm?"

Obi-wan spread his hands as a conciliatory gesture. _I didn't think that it would take me this long Ashoka. And I understand your point of view. For what it is worth, you're not the first person to scold me about this 'incident'._ Something in the way he said that told me exactly who had done the scolding. The embarrassment was plain on his face. Padme must have truly given him the 'royal displeasure' treatment. He now turned to Luke. _I am truly sorry for not giving you any warning, Luke. I hadn't realized that you were so unfamiliar with Force-Shifting. Considering that Anakin nearly able to do so at will at this point, I thought you would have recognized when he used the ability on someone else._

Now I decided to speak up, exasperated. "He might have recognized it Master, if he'd ever seen me do so from the physical end. He's never seen me shift outside myself, only been visited by my Force-Shift!" Luke was already recovering and added his own comment. "Ben, I could have killed my father if you hadn't told me not too!" He was clearly shaken and I wished mightily that I could just rip myself free of my bonds to comfort him. Yet that was what Ashoka had been doing while we were all distracted.

With a final slice of her saber, she finished cutting me loose from the wiring. I quickly used the Force to snap the binders and got to my feet. Luke was already turning to run, unable to face me any longer. Yet before he could do so, I caught his shoulders and pulled him towards me. I shot a look over at my master as Luke's shoulders started shaking. _Since it appears that I've got 'damage control' to take care of Master, I'd appreciate it if you'd take over and let the others know what else is in the 'plan' _I sent at him scathingly.

He nodded back at me and turned to Ashoka, Solo, and my daughter. _Let us give them some time together. We have other things to discuss._ It was if they'd been Force-suggested, the way that Han and my daughter moved towards the cockpit. Only Leia paused at the entrance, as if to come back. Ashoka wouldn't let her though. She simply gave a tug on her arm and led her out. I gently guided Luke over to a seat around the corner from Cody and Deek. Luke would be mortified to know that those hardened veterans had seen him cry.

But I wasn't about to tell him that they were awake. And I knew those two, especially Cody. He'd hardly think the less of my son because of his 'breakdown'. Not when he'd seen batch after batch of his clone brothers collapse emotionally under far less! "Shh, Luke. I knew that you had the blaster on kill, but I could not interfere. You had to face this trial alone. And you did listen to Obi-wan anyway. It didn't happen and you cannot torment yourself over 'what might haves'. You'll be leaving yourself open to the Dark Side if you do."

Luke finally started to calm down as I rubbed his back. It was fortunate that was the case. For Obi-wan must have just mention the tracker I had placed on the Falcon. "HE DID WHAT?"


	14. Chapter 13: 'Do you have a plan B'

Summery: Anakin has waited for six months and now the time as come to stop the Death Star. The lesson in hubris still continues with a terrible cost. Second in the 'Hubris' Series.

Author's Note: This chapter has a part about how Ahsoka's expierences have marked her physically. It may be disturbing to some.

'_Force speak _'

*Thoughts*

~_Force Vision~_

**/Untranslated speech/**

Disclaimer : Don't own it or make money for this. I write for fun.

Chosen's Chance:

Chapter 13: "Do you have a plan B"

_Anakin's POV:_

"Look Solo, the only reason I had a tracker put onboard was so that Tarkin 'would' follow us! The Death Star must be destroyed and the Alliance has the fighters to do so. I should know, I've been helping them aquire X-wings for the last 4 months!" I shouted at the captain of the Falcon. My kriffing word, was he ever a pain in the backside! We were sitting in the lounge area discussing the situation and Solo was driving me crazy with his nonsense. Quite apart from his 'Force mumbo-jumbo' attitude, he was also attracting Leia's interest in him. Though they were snapping at each other at every opportunity

I recognized the signs at once. If I wasn't careful, this blasted smuggler could end up a member of my family. Whether I liked it or not! Ahsoka sat on one side of me and Luke was on the other side, pressed up against my right shoulder. Leia sat next to Luke with Solo across from us. Chewbacca was playing another round of dejacc with Cody instead of Artoo. My little buddy had sworn off from playing with Chewie because of his earlier threat as he told me.

"Ya still got a lot of nerve, your Lordship! And what do I care 'bout some crazy battle station? All I want is to get paid so I can get Jabba his money. Before he decides to put that bounty on my head!" Solo hissed at me. That was on the surface of his thoughts as well. He'd been playing the smuggler's trade too long. Yet deep down I could sense his growing concern about the Death Star. He'd simply been on the run from his past too long.

I hadn't had much time to research his background, I'd been too busy with other things. However I did note that he had already one bounty on his head from the Empire. One that was several years old, the kind the Empire put on a officer who had managed to escape after court-marshal. I wondered if that was why Chewbacca had a 'life-debt' to the man. Which reminded me that I had to speak with the Wookie about my own 'life-debt' to him. When he helped Ahsoka escape the Trandosian hunt planet and brought her back to the temple, I had told him I was honor-bound to aid him whenever he asked.

Whether Chewie remembered it or not, I certainly had. And even as Vader, I had no patience at all with anyone dealing with slavery. I'd been a slave all my life in one form or another, and would do my best to see that others didn't share my fate. When I found out that the Wookies were being used as slave labor on many a mining world, I sent some of my best undercover agents to help the Wookies revolt and steal back home to Kashykkk. And they had done exactly that. My best agent and the one man that I found as exaserbating as Solo was also a Corellian.

Wrenga Jixton had absolutely no respect and went out of his way to prove how independant he was. 'Jix' as he prefered to be called, was a scondrel and a rogue. He was also something of a gentleman in spite of all of that. And he loved to sass me, right in front of everyone. 'Uncle D' he'd call me, and before I had been pulled out of the abyss that was the Dark Side, he would be risking his life to do so. That hadn't stopped him then, and now he absolutely loved to call me that at the worst moments. But that was what probably made me tolerate his snarky ways in the first place.

The only person who had ever been as cheeky to me was sitting on my left. My 'little sister', my padawan Ahsoka. After all, she was the one who came up with 'SkyGuy' as a nickname the day I met her. I shook off the train of thought as Leia started in on Solo again. "You really don't care about anything but money do you?" Solo just shrugged and said with a certain weary note in his voice, "If there's one thing I've learned, it's that no crusade's ever gonna change the Galaxy. No matter how hard you try." He looked down at the table for a second and when he raised his head the cocky Corellian grin was back. "So why waste time, Your Worship? Way I see it, you can either mope or have fun. And I'd rather do the later while I can."

I might have been disgusted if it wasn't for the fact that I could tell Solo had once been the type to 'change the Galaxy' as he put it. How many people had he lost to the Empire over the years? Enough to make him pull away from ever growing too close? I doubted it. Even as I was considering this, Han stood up and moved towards the cockpit. And he couldn't resist needling my daughter even more. "Ya know Your Worshipfullness, it would be nice to have coordinates set to go in the navicomputer when we drop out of hyperspace."

Leia all but growled out loud at that and got up to join him. "How you ever managed all this time .." I heard her begin as she left us. Ahsoka shook her head and looked back at me. "She's gonna kill him, SkyGuy. Or he's gonna join the family." I looked down at her and smirked, noting that it was far easier now to do so than even a few weeks ago. "What makes you think I haven't already figured that one out, Snips?" She just dropped her head between her shoulders and rolled her eyes at me. "Always a step ahead of me, Master?" "I'd better be. Otherwise you'd leave us all in the dust!" I retorted. "Well I'd better get up there before she kills him. I'd hate to see you try and pilot this junk-heap to where ever we're going. I've gotten used to 'not' crashing as we try to land!"

"Why you little.." I mock-snarled after her as she all but danced into the cockpit. While the six months I'd spent in a dark parody of my life as a Sith Lord had been a night mare, for Ahsoka they had done a world of good.

I hadn't noticed the shear physical damage to her until we were safely back to Tatooine. In fact I had seen her as she'd been when she had told me of the mission that took her from me. But the blinders had finally fallen and hard after my first Dark 'regression'.

The torture she had endured was forever etched in her face. Scars that were faint compared to mine, yet definitely noticable. Even through the white facial markings all Togrutans have. Then there was her montails and head horns. I still remember how crazed I'd been when the messager had delivered the remains of her left head horn and right montail to the Council. It was the one time I could read Master Plo's expression, because it matched my own.

And yet I refused to believe she was dead. That she'd been tortured was obvious. I 'knew' though that she wasn't dead. Which is why I nearly went berserk on the Council then and there when they refused to allow me to search for her. And the only one who would back me? Not my master, not on this. But Master Koon had. He believed I was right and that Ahsoka was still with us. Yet for all the 'clout' Plo Koon carried, it wasn't enough to override Windu's and Yoda's.

Ahsoka's montail had been tended too later on so that it would grow around the cauterization of having it aputated by lightsaber. But it would always be shorter then her left. She had managed to overcome that particular handicap just fine, better then most of her species would have. Yet it also had left it's mark on her for she had been quite shy about it when I was finally able to 'see' the damage. Such a injury for whatever reason, had it's own consquences. To a person of Ahsoka's species it would either equal to being an object of pity or someone that was now no longer Togrutan. And the former was far harder to live with then the later, as I could well understand. It was something I would have to face when we reached the Alliance and I wasn't looking forward to it. I didn't deserve any pity over the injuries I had gained, not after what I had done to receive them in the first place.

Luke must have been following my thoughts, for he lifted his head from my shoulder. _Father, please stop thinking so negatively, _he pleaded with me though the Force. _I don't care what you look like and I'll make sure that no one else does either! It's what you're doing that's important, not what you've done in the past. _He looked up at me, with my own eyes staring back at me but with Padme's wisdom coming from his words. I smiled slightly at him and at a memory his words called up. _When I left your grandmother to become a Jedi, her last words to me were "Never look back". Yet I always was looking backwards instead of forwards, letting my past become my present. Because I wasn't old enough to understand what she meant. I think I'm finally learning though. I'll just need a 'push' now and then to make certain I don't fall back into that 'old habit'._

Luke smiled at that and said out loud. "I'll be glad to help, Father." We sat there in silence as I slowly began to relax. Finally, finally I was away from the hell my life had been these last 6 months. I could finally taste the freedom from playing a role that sicken me beyond belief. Even before the Clone Wars, there had been times when I had dealt death to others, and at the beginning it truly had touched me as much as it would anyone. By the end of the Clone Wars though, I was barely even moved by my own deeds. Dooku's death had been an exception rather then the rule. And after my storming of the temple? Not only did I no longer care, I enjoyed it, for the most part. What had been unleashed upon the Tuskens so long ago seemed impossible to ever be caged again.

Yet then Luke's capture and torture had given me a resounding 'wake-up call'. And thus I couldn't hide away my revulsion anymore. At least not to myself. To hide it from Son/Sidious was my task and I had succeeded. And now I'd never have to do it again! Or so I thought. I should have known better, that the Dark Side wouldn't try and make one last grab for me at least. It wasn't long before my relaxed state managed to turn into a 'nap' of sorts. Abd it was in that hazy state that I learned that my time as 'Vader' wasn't over, not just yet.

~_ Tarkin laughing gleefully as he heard of my capture by the Rebels, telling the officers to gather on the command bridge. "Did you know that our glorious Emperor is actually a Sith Lord himself? When will ordinary men ever be able to control our own destiny without the meddling of these Force wizards. The Emperor and Darth Vader have wiped out the last of the Jedi. Now let us use this battle station to finish what they have started. The loss of Imperial Center is a small price to pay for freeing the galaxy of those blasted Force wizards forever. Who is with me?!" Cheers echo and the blast doors close, sealing the area from the rest of the Death Star. *Nothing can stop me now, your Imperial Highness. My creation that you've commisioned will now be the instrument of your demise!*~_

I bolted upright off of my son's shoulder, gasping for air. *Force! NO! I have to stop this. If he uses that 'thing' on Coruscant, every single Force sensitve in the Galaxy will be affected. And it will kill my family for certain!* I thought desperately. Then I paused. How many times had a nightmare like that come true because I interfered. Yet something told me that this time at least, I was being shown not the near future but the immediate future. That Tarkin was already moving towards destroying the Emperor. Little did he have any idea of what kind of horror he would unlease if he wasn't stopped!

_I saw it Father. I can't be sure but.. _Luke trailed off as I turned to look at him. _You saw it? You saw my 'nightmare'? _ I asked incredulously? No matter how much I had ever 'projected' in the pressence of other Force Sensitives, no one else had ever seen my visions as they had happened.

Yet Luke had, and he wasn't the only one. Leia was rushing in from the cockpit, her face ashen. "You've got to stop Tarkin! If he.." I held up a hand to forestall Leia from saying anything else. "I know, I KNOW, Leia. Quite apart from the death of the billions on Coruscant and the type of unbelievable backlash in the Force it would send, there would be the danger of the creature that drives Sidious getting loose and having it's pick of it's next 'host'." I let my shoulders sag as I continued, "I'd be off in an instant except for one thing. The last time I acted on my 'visions' of the future, it was about your mother's death."

"And it turned into a self-fore filling prophecy. If I leave and go back to the Death Star because Tarkin is going to disobey my orders as Vader, then I'd damn well better have more then a Force-Vision to back my suspisions up. Or I may very well be playing right into Sidious' hands. I've done THAT once and look what it has cost us as a family, let alone the Galaxy!" I spat out bitterly.

I might have said more if it wasn't for Artoo scooting over to my side and starting to trill at me. I understood him perfectly of course but he barely got the first part of his message out before SeeThreepio joined him to translate for me. That the droid I had build as a child to help my mother acted frighten of me was more then a little much. Obviously Threepio had his memory wiped at some point. His nervousness apparent Threepio told me, "Lord Vader, Artoo believes that he has a message for you from someone named 'Jix'." Before I could answer that, Threepio turned his head back down to his fellow droid and took on that scolding tone I would have give good credits to get rid of long ago!

"Artoo, what has scrambled your circuits this time! The very idea that someone would give you a message for Lord Vader! You'll have us melted any moment now!" Any other time I probably would have been amused at the usual by-play between those two, but if Jixton was on board the Death Star.. "SeeThreepio, enough! I have no need for you to translate Artoo-Detoo's speech, I understand him as well as you do!" I snapped. "O-of course Lord Vader, I was merely.." Luke broke in seeing my rising irritation and called Threepio over to him.

Free from the distraction, I turned back to face my old astro-droid. "Alright Artoo. Jix gave you a message for me, right?" Artoo beeped affermative and then launched into a explanation. Apparently Jixton had gone ahead and disobeyed my orders to stay away from that monstrosity. And had found out that Tarkin was going to find some way to get rid of me. So he could take over the Death Star in full and revolt. The chip that his plans had been detailed on were now safely stored in one of Artoo's compartments. Probably next to the one that held the plans for the Death Star.

Along with that came a set of coordinates for me to meet Jixton at if I was pulled off the Death Star by accident. My vision was true and was what would happen if I didn't get back there, fast!


	15. Chapter 14:Discussions Decisions

Summery: Anakin has waited for six months and now the time as come to stop the Death Star. The lesson in hubris still continues with a terrible cost. Second in the 'Hubris' Series.

'_Force speak _'

*Thoughts*

_** Force Vision~**_

**/Untranslated Speech/**

Disclaimer : Don't own it or make money for this. I write for fun.

Chosen's Chance:

Chapter 14: Long discussions, Quick decisions

_Anakin's POV:_

I might have considered letting Solo know that I was leaving to go back to the Death Star. Not after my conversation with Chewbacca though. In many ways the Wookie was as wise as Master Yoda _was_ most of the time. The only things that had seemed to elude the elder master seemed to be his constant shift in how to view the Force. I say seemed for I knew the old gnome had always been able to see both sides of the views on how the Force worked.

It's not so surprising that Chewie was as wise. After all Master Yoda had dealt first hand with his people for as long as Chewbacca could remember. And that had certainly been long enough, longer then most humans have lived twice over. Cody had stopped the game when he overheard me speak to Artoo about Jixton, for he knew there would be trouble. If there was one thing I couldn't stand about Jixton, it was the fact that he loved to flaunt disobeying me in front of everyone, especially the 501st! It annoyed both Rex and Cody to no end and even the other clones that had survived till now didn't like it one bit.

Initavtive and creative interpatation of orders was one thing, it was the thing I had looked for the most in the clones that were left. But not one of the clones had ever completely broken away from following orders in some fashion. Disobeying direct orders on a regular basis ran counter to every bit of genetic alteration and conditioning that they'd ever received on Kamino. And smacked of blasphomous treason. It also made them envious of Jix, that he had no complusion to follow orders and could practically tell me to 'go to hell' if he wanted.

I was going to make sure that Jixton realized what he was doing to my men real quick this time, blast it. Maybe he thought that it was an urban legend about stormtroopers, that they didn't care about anything and were nothing more then flesh and blood drones. I krething well knew better and knew how damaging his nonsense was. They may not have been able to totally disobey me, but they had come close at times. And usually paid for it not by my hand but by their own training.

Chewie gave a concerned bark when I sat back from listening to Artoo. It was a query and I looked over to him at once. /I need to speak with you, young Master./ Chewie said when he had my attention. I nodded and got up to follow him to his tiny cabin on the Falcon. It would have been a good enough sized area for anyone else, but not for a full-grown Wookie. And my 'Vader-sized' frame made it even more crowded. It was fairly bare save for a few keepsakes from his homeworld and the hammock in the corner.

It wasn't till I had sunk down into a high cushion that I realized what Chewie had called me. 'Young Master' was usually a title that a Wookie would use for a Jedi Knight, especially one that had earned their respect.

And was only used for formal occasions. Otherwise he would have called me 'young one'. I had a feeling I knew what was coming. /I am sorry for attacking you, Young Master. I thought only that you were trying to take my honor-brother in for his treason against the Empire in freeing me./ Chewbacca said sorrowfully.

"No need to apologize to me about that Chewbacca. I didn't even know Solo had a Imperial past till I got back to the Death Star and one of my agents pointed it out. Even if I had been still in the grips of the Dark Side, I highly doubt that I would have gone ahead and harmed Solo for that! In fact I know I wouldn't. Slavery was the one thing I could never tolerate at any time!" I finished vehemently. "It would get me in trouble with the Emperor often enough when I'd use any excuse to go after any slave runners that I came across." I added as I sat back.

Chewbacca barked out a laugh at that. /I remember Master Yoda speaking with Tarfful about you, young one. Especially the day we brought young Tano back to the Temple. I heard much grumbling about the fact you'd driven the Council to distraction by trying to find her. Seems you didn't change your ways _that_ much./ "Oh it was enough Chewie, believe me. I just thank the Force that I've managed to pull myself back. And had plenty of help in doing so."

Chewie nodded then spoke of his honor-brother again. /The cub has heart, young one. But he has guarded it for so long now that it will take much to break down the walls. I've tried to guide him yet he's stubborn as any young cub that thinks he knows every branch in the forest just by running in his own village. In many ways both your cubs are far more mature./ I shook my head in sad amusement. "Not by my doing that's certain. I had no hand in how they raised, by my own fault. If anything, Luke has only matured because of the danger he was in as my son."

It certainly seemed that no one wanted me to think anymore evil of myself, for Chewbacca came back with an angry growl that was just short of a full blown roar. /If I may be so bold young master, why is it that you seem to think the worst of yourself? Who is it among your peers while you were a Jedi that would demean you so greatly? For if any of them have survived then your fall was as much theirs to shoulder as it is yours! We of Kashyyyk know much of Jedi lore thanks to Master Yoda, and none have come from the Dark Side as you have./

His words cheered me greatly, for it was affirmation of both my efforts and my own self-worth, something that I was still sorely lacking. And I'd need every ounce of the self-confidence that I appeared to have in the Clone Wars. 'Appeared' is the key word there. How could anyone believe that it was all an act, that I felt more worthless at time then the slave I'd been as a boy. Back then I could at least take perverse pride that if I was harmed or killed that my life had some credits worth to it. But I'd been the 'Hero with No Fear', poster boy of the Jedi. No one would have believed that the Council wouldn't trust me, ever. Palpatine was the one who trusted me, not them.

And of course it was too late for anyone to change that. The monster that was 'Lord Sidious' had filled my ears with much looked for approval and praise while the Council had derided my every independant move. Till my head was bursting with my over-inflated ego, all a facade. All the accusations I'd ever flung at Obi-wan or the Council in general was to cover up one thing. That I was doing something _right_. The cheers and thanks of the people eventually meant nothing to me if my own peers couldn't see that I was working with the will of the Force!

All of these thoughts came back in one fell swoop and Chewie stood up from his cushion over to me. He must have seen it in my face and even felt some of it. Even though he wasn't strong enough in the Force to be a Jedi, he would have felt it for I was instinctively shielding my feelings from my children. Which meant that I was broadcasting it in another direction, in this case Chewbacca's. His woof of concern was genuine enough.

/Ah, I think I understand now, young master. Only one who was a slave once would hate slavery so much to fight for other slaves. Even if he was consumed by the Dark. Yet they couldn't understand that in you could they?/ he barked in empathy. Not sympathy, that I wouldn't have ever been able to stand. But as one who had been in the same situation themselves could. His massive paw had come down on top of my clenched hands. "Not even when we went on that mission to stop the Zygerians' slave auctions from starting back up and ending up in slavery ourselves did Ahsoka or my master understand." I said wryly. "I suppose that they never would, since I was a slave from very young. They went through the experience with the buffering of being Jedi."

We might have continued our discussion if I hadn't felt and heard the tell-tale signs of reverting to normal space. Chewie looked over at the door and whuffled in aggravation. /Of all the times. Well young one, it seems you must go back. But when this mission is over, I would like to speak to you again. In the meantime, I'm going to have to distract the cubs and young Tano while you sneak off. My honor-brother will no doubt distrust anything you say as far as your return to the Death Star./

It only took a few minutes before I managed to blast off from the Falcon and call Jixton for him to come meet me. In this I could thank Artoo again as my little friend had managed to get a order for a life-pod to be placed on board the Falcon by courier droid. Without any one being the wiser I might add.

But that seemed to be Artoo's specialty when it came to making sure I had the tools I needed. That and hauling Threepio out of trouble! And no doubt he was covering for me again as the Falcon veered off from my position and shot away into hyperspace. I wondered how long it would be before anyone noticed I wasn't on board anymore. At least I'd left a message for Luke. It was simple, just something that Threepio could translate for Artoo. "Stay out of the battle!" I knew I couldn't stop Ahsoka from flying, but Luke had no experience in a space battle. And I didn't want him to stain his hands with blood this early. If anyone was going to destroy that dratted station, it would be me!

Jixton wasn't too long in coming. "So glad to see you Uncle D," he quipped as I exited the pod. "Blast it Jix, what part of "don't get back on that terror' didn't you understand!" I all but yelled as I stormed toward the cockpit. I was still in full armor and had my mask and helmet in hand but threw both of them in a corner as I took to the pilot's chair. "Yes I know I did a fine job Uncle, you don't have to be so enthusiastic about it!" he smarted back at me. I grumbled under my breath and noted that the Death Star was still in what use to be the Alderaan system. Whipping the shuttle in a tight reverse, I rammed in the coordinates and whipped us into hyperspace even as we were still turning.

I turned back to Jixton and noted that he actually looked slightly green. Jix was a strong flyer, one that could take over for one of my regular pilots at a moment's notice. And he was used to my usual stunts. To see him having to swallow his stomach a bit calmed me down even more.

"That's what you get for pulling something like this and then flaunting it in my face, _nephew_," I told him. "From now on, you can get cute about your orders all you want, but don't go ahead and dance around boasting about doing so! Or I'll find some ways to make that stunt look tame in comparsion."

Jixton looked at me thoughtfully as he said down in the co-pilot's chair.

"Why do I get the feeling that you could care less what I do or don't do, Uncle?" Sometimes rarely enough, Jixton could still surprise me. As he was doing now. "You want to flaunt your ability to tell me to shove it, fine. But not in front of the 501st. They've been through enough hell in their life, you don't have to rub old wounds open again." Jix now looked absolutely disgusted. "They are just clones, they could care less." I could feel my hands balling even as my voice roughened with rage. "They are indiviuals each and every one of them. So they've got the same genetic blue-print, so what? Not one of them have the same attitude that their brothers have. They don't even look all alike. And they have names, Jixton. Names that you better get use to calling them when you're not in command."

"You're kidding, right? Only thing I've ever heard one of your clones call each other is a serial number. How's that a name?" I put a hand to my forehead and started rubbing my temples. After all the time Jixton had worked for me and yet he didn't know that the clones had names? "That's only so that the Emperor doesn't suspect that the clones' loyalty is to me and not him. If they used the names they had been given in the Wars then none of them would be alive now. They shouldn't even be alive now. If it wasn't for the fact that I managed to convince one of the cloners to stop their special aging, they'd all have died of old age long ago. Rex is physically and mentally my age, yet he was born only four years before the Clone Wars begain."

Jixton was silent for quite a while after that. "You really do care about them don't you, Uncle D?" I sighed and looked over at him, "Took you long enough to figure that out, nephew? Yes I care, I've always cared about them even when I was Sith. They were my men from the first and stuck with me even at my worst. The ones who couldn't take it I let go, glad to let them have some kind of life besides fighting. As long as they weren't against the Empire, I considered that they'd done their duty and then some." My glance became a glare as I added,"They can't fight a direct order, Jixton. Those that do are considered outcasts and traitors. The only reason they can and will fight the Emperor is because they feel my authority overrides his. And that was kriffing hard for all of them to manage."

Jixton's eyes widened almost comically, though the look told me he was feeling sick again. "What did you do to them Uncle D? You and old Palpatine didn't put 'em under some crazy Sith compulsion, did you?" I groaned. "Use your head, nephew! They're genetically tailored and conditioned to obey orders!" I sat back in a huff, shaking my head at the very idea. Hopefully the Alliance wouldn't be so thick headed or blast it I was going to make sure my troops only took missions that I gave them. We wouldn't loose anyone else to 'cannon-fodder' commanders like Pong Krell.

As the signal for reverting sounded Jixton turned back to me and smirked.

"Hope you haven't lost your 'touch' Uncle D, just because you went visiting the family!"


	16. Chapter 15: I'm not bluffing Tarkin!

Summary: Anakin has waited for six months and now the time as come to stop the Death Star. The lesson in hubris still continues with a terrible cost. Second in the 'Hubris' Series.

'_Force speak _'

*Thoughts*

Disclaimer : Don't own it or make money for this. I write for fun.

Chosen's Chance:

Chapter 15: I'm not bluffing Tarkin!

_Anakin's POV:_

We were almost too late to catch Tarkin before he started his 'mutiny'.

As it was the officer who hailed us wasn't too sure of Jixton's cover id until I put my two credits in. Already back in that hated mask with the proper 'voice' and 'respiration' to match, I told the terrified man to prepare one of the bays _now_! He didn't even wait but immediately told Jixton to land in the same cargo bay that the Falcon had been held in.

When I stormed down the ramp Tarkin was running in from the elevators. His shock at seeing me was colored with great suspicion and he all but accused me to my face. "Are you so certain your loyalty lies with the Empire, Lord Vader? This 'timely' rescue of yours smacks of conspiracy!"

I narrowed my eyes behind my mask. Oh-ho, so he thought he going to get away with calling me a traitor? That settled one thing in my mind. Tarkin would find out I knew his plans, but not from 'Lord Vader'. No, he'd learn it straight from General Anakin Skywalker!

"I see we have much to discuss Grand Moff! Follow me, _now_ !" I snapped at him. The last was said with a touch of the Force, not enough to make him come with me, but enough to give him second thoughts about doing anything less than what I demanded. I turned slightly to Jixton who was keeping pace with us as I headed for the nearest lift that would take us to High Command Quarters. "I will meet with you in my chambers, Commander," I told Jixton roughly. His slight nod was the only acknowledgement that he'd give, but it was more than sufficient. It also meant that he'd be taking the next lift up as so I could deal with Tarkin by myself from the start.

Tarkin was starting to sweat slightly as we silently boarded the lift and traveled up. I ignored the stoopa so that I could regain control of myself. Just being back on this perversion was enough to raise my tension level to the snapping point if I wasn't careful. This time I wasn't leaving till I kriffing well knew that this monster was about to be so much space-dust! And Tarkin was going to be a good little Moff and play along to this. He had his orders, the Death Star should have been underway by now in tracing the Falcon back to the Alliance. But instead he'd been about to turn around and unleash the bottom of Sith Hell on a largely unsuspecting galaxy.

"I hope you've learned your lesson on _acting_, Wilhuff Tarkin," I said after the doors to his quarters had closed. "What the devil are you spouting off about now, Vader?" Tarkin snapped back at me as I strode to his throne like chair and dropped into it like I owned it. His nervousness was clear but he was determined not to let me get the best of him at least by showing it. In answer to his question I quickly stripped off my helmet and mask, to his utter shock.

"And just what do you think I mean, you son of a Murglak! You nearly blew it at the Citadel right off with you condescending attitude towards Ahsoka and I. It's a wonder you managed to cover your slip at all!" I growled at him in my real voice. Tarkin paled and flattened himself against the wall. "Skywalker," he managed to whisper. "That's General Skywalker to you, Moff!" I told him bluntly. There was a moment's silence then Tarkin made a desperate bid to regain control of the situation.

"When the Emperor hears of your defection back to the Jedi... " he began. I couldn't help it at that point, I just burst out laughing. And he had thought it was a bad day six months ago! "You idiot! Do you think I don't know that you'd go running back to him about this? I've already made certain that there won't be any more communication between this station and Imperial Center! Even if you do manage to alert the Emperor about it, he'll also learn of what you were about to do when I got back here." "I have no idea what you are speaking of, traitor." Tarkin said stiffly.

I can't say I wasn't enjoying this. I wasn't torturing Tarkin or anything like it. I was just giving him notice that his sins had come home to send him to the judgement of the Force. "Tell me Tarkin, did you use a vibroblade on Ahsoka's head horn before you took her or during?" I said, looking down at the chip in my hand. I felt his sudden intense fear and the sense that he was ready to flee at any given moment. It might have sent me over the edge, had it not been for the fact that my padawan had long ago come to terms with Tarkin's man-handling.

"I thought you knew your padawan was dead. Obviously not only have you become a traitor, you've lost your mind as well," Tarkin quavered out. I snorted. "More like I fought to regain my sanity Tarkin! I know what you did to her, I've seen the results. I also know that you were going to take this 'Death Star' of yours and use it on Imperial Center." He opened his mouth to protest, and I stood up savagely. "Don't lie to me Tarkin, you of all people should know that lying is wasted on a Jedi! Besides, it wasn't just the Force that showed me your plans! I've proof right here," I told him as I raised the chip. " and it's no longer the only copy, just the original. One way or another, the Emperor would learn of your attempt to destroy him. And I can assure you, the death you're facing now is going to be a mercy compared to what he would do!"

"So, you'll kill me yourself? Humph, hardly seems that 'Vader' is that far off after all!" Tarkin sneered at me. But he was already slumping in defeat. I had him coming and going and he knew it. "I'm not going to kill you Tarkin. No your death will be very quick, though you'll see it coming. Because you're going to be on this station when the Alliance blows it back to the Darkness it was built in!"

It was at that moment I heard a shuffling in Tarkin's private war room. Along with a mingle feeling of muted fear and resigned triumph. I'd heard rumors that Tarkin kept someone or 'thing' in that room. But they had never been more than that. And as I strode to the door and opened it with a wave of my hand I knew why. Standing away from the door, or really cringing away from the door was a Mon Calamari, one I had met during the Clone Wars.

"Ackbar? What the blazes..!" I said then realized why the captain was onboard. I saw red and whirled on Tarkin who looked like he was about to faint. "You..! Of all the vaping stunts, you had the _nerve_ to keep Ackbar as your personal _slave_ on board this station?! If I was still on the Dark Side Tarkin, you would be lucky if I didn't just throw you in with one of your lovely little IO-T droids and have you tortured till this krething waste of scrap BLEW!" I reached out and had one of Tarkin's favorite baubles come to my hand and then threw it over his head, at full strength. The way it shattered must have been the last straw for Tarkin's eyes rolled back and he collapsed.

"Cowardly piece of... " I grumbled as I turned back to the war room. With my temper still running high and 'Vader' swarming up from the back of my mind, I decided that I'd better do a little more creative destruction. Harming living things was one thing, that would do me damage and kill me if I kept it up. However, the same couldn't be said for electronics and metal. My anger boiled out and every piece of equipment either sparked or shattered as I used it to calm down and think!

Ackbar still was cringing in the middle of the now darkened room as I stepped into it. Cringing but with a calculating look in his large eyes that told me I'd better get a hold of myself and fast. If he thought I was going to kill him for seeing the last part of my confrontation? Well I knew I'd have a fight on my hands, whatever condition the good captain was in. A fight I didn't want because I was on his side. I silently thanked my sister and the Force that I'd had to come back. Loosing this worthy being as another innocent victim of Sidious' insanity didn't bear thinking about.

Not only that, but he'd gained both my respect and that of Admiral Yalaren during the campaign on Mon Calamari. And that was one of the rarest things to happen in the Clone Wars. Space battles, even Yalaren defered to my judgement once he got to know my combat style. I had shielded Ackbar from my destruction of Tarkin's prized little den. Now I unclasped my lightsaber and let it float gently to the surprised Calmarian's webbed hands. I hoped that he realized that what I was doing was trying to set him at ease. It was also a traditional way of a Jedi Knight's surrender.

"Skywalker? Is that really you under that?" he managed to ask me as I stepped into the room. I was puzzled, but for only a second as I caught sight of the armor in the shattered plasteel. "You wouldn't think so, but yes. Reports of my 'demise' during the Purge weren't that far off, sir." I told him deferentially. "We need to get you out of here and down to my chambers at least. You look like you've not been out of this room in months."

He smiled slightly at that, though the expression didn't reach his eyes. "With 'Darth Vader' on board the Death Star, Tarkin decided to lock me in here when he wasn't pestering me about strategy," Ackbar said. His usually 'liquid' sounding voice was harsh and I realized that he'd probably been completely separated from water other than to drink as well. I winced at the mere thought. While the Calamarians were quite capable of handling extremely long spans out of the water, there were limits as Mon Calamari was as much a water world as Kamino. And for him to sound as dry as he did meant that he'd gone far too long.

I spoke up to spare him from speaking any more for I wanted to make sure he'd have the strength to leave without exerting himself to the point of permanent damage. "And you wondered why a Sith would give a second's glance at a 'lowly slave', hm? Well considering who it really was under this durasteel mess," I gesture to my armored form and continued. "..it's no longer so surprising any more is it?" Now the smile did reach his eyes. I knew very well that he'd remember my 'no tolerance' attitude when it came to slavery, especially back in the Clone Wars.

Tarkin chose that moment to wake up and I looked over my shoulder in utter contempt. Not only was he keeping Ackbar here as a slave, he'd been slowly _killing_ him in the one form of torture that every Calamari feared most. And probably didn't even know it! No wonder Ackbar was resigned. If he'd been on this station when it blew, it would mean a quick end instead of the continuation of a agonizingly slow and lingering death

Just the sight of Tarkin shaking off his faint was enough to spark my temper. Fortunately Ackbar's condition gave me something else to focus on besides letting loose on the miserable fool. "I'm not even going to waste my breath on you Tarkin. You're going up to the command bridge and telling them to get us into hyperspace after the Rebels, just like I _ordered_ you to do. And need I remind you that I outrank you in everything except the targets of this station?"

I felt the corner of my mouth twitch up as I added, "You'll probably find that the Emperor has already signed off on my 'plan of action' as well. Which is authentic enough since I had discussed this matter with him after I was 'unable' to get the Princess to coöperate! He was looking forward to your demonstration but didn't think that you'd get anywhere with it." I paused and then added as angrily as any father who'd just seen their 'baby girl' hurt. "Which I could have told you myself, seeing as she's as just as stubborn as her mother and has my temper!"

I didn't care if _that_ piece of information got back to Sidious. Quite frankly if it did, then it would just be part of the package. That my son had survived, that he'd brought me back from the abyss with his own unjustified suffering, that I'd renounced the Dark Side for once and for all. I wanted Son/Sidious to get the shock of his existence. For I knew all too well that the Sith claimed to be the masters of the Dark. In point of fact it was that fear that ruled every action a Sith made. A Sith deluded themselves that they were masters of fear, when they were merely _slaves._

And Son? He may have been the Dark Side incarnated at this point, but he wasn't any different. I knew that because it had been the same for me.


	17. Chapter 16: You have to 'show him'

Summary: Anakin has waited for six months and now the time as come to stop the Death Star. The lesson in hubris still continues with a terrible cost. Second in the 'Hubris' Series.

'Force speak '

*Thoughts*

Disclaimer : Don't own it or make money for this. I write for fun.

Chosen's Chance:

Chapter 16: You have to 'show him'

_Ahsoka's POV:_

I shouldn't have been surprised that SkyGuy had gone off on his own hook again. Without even a single note or tap on our shields, just a verbal message given to Artooie that Threepio had to relay. Of course by that point everyone had their own opinion of my master's actions. And none of them were too charitable. Solo was convinced that we'd been duped and that 'Vader' had pulled the wool over all our eyes again. Even accused me of covering for him and wanted to tie the clones back up with me thrown in for good measure.

Leia though that her birth-father had a change of heart, or rather that he'd just surfaced as a cruel dream. Only Luke wasn't convinced that SkyGuy had betrayed us. In fact I knew that Junior was actually disappointed and annoyed with his father. I recognized the sentimant and frankly I shared it. Lukey may still be naivie about a lot of things. But he was also a padawan learner now, just as I had been when SkyGuy and I met. And while he was far behind me at the point I became a learner in many things, he was catching up _fast_. I thought that was the only thing that was bugging Lukey about it, that SkyGuy was treating him like a wide-eyed youngling. Of course if it had been I would have had to talk to him about it, since I was filling in as his Master.

At least I would be able to relate how I'd felt at that point, and how that had got Anakin and I into worlds of trouble as I tried to prove myself to my new master. The memories of our meeting on Christophis and the mission to rescue Rotta the Hutt had always stayed fresh in my mind. I could at least tell Luke that he wasn't the only one that Anakin had given the 'good job but you're not ready for this part' attitude.

Well that was exactly what he was thinking, but he'd paid more attention then I thought to his skills as a Jedi. He also had a valid arguement to back his feelings up, which is why I probably let it slided. My own fault yet I knew he had the right idea. Just used it the wrong way.

We'd reached the Alliance base by that point and Chewie had managed to convince Han that neither the clones nor I had anything to do with SkyGuy's disappearance. Solo left it after a while and just claimed to Leia that he wanted his credits so he could get out of the 'war-zone'. And Leia herself was working with the Alliance High Command to find a weakness that would destroy the Death Star before it could do any more damage. It wouldn't be long before we'd be briefed to go fly the Rebel X-wings to stop that monster. I already knew the weakness, that ray-shielded exhaust port that led straight to the reactor. So Luke and I were by ourselves, meditating. Or in Lukey's case, trying to meditate.

Most times, SkyJr was far better than his father had ever been in the practice of meditation. Even though he had his father's restlessness, he didn't mind sitting still and focusing inward. In that way we were the most alike cause I loved to meditate yet I also loved action. It's something natural to my species, that we can do one or the other and enjoy being 'in the moment'. Yet he was Anakin's son which meant when he needed to be able to meditate the most, forget it! At least till he got into a proper frame of mind.

Which meant he need to talk about what was on his mind. Which was the one thing that totally set him apart from his father. Trying to get my master to talk about what was bugging him was comparable to trying to start a rainstorm on Tatooine. Literally, cause the times he had opened up to me or anyone else it was a _flood! _Padme and I had compared notes over that very problem cause it seemed the only one that he'd open up to willingly was Palpatine. And neither one of us liked that!

With Master Kenobi, SkyGuy was even worse. Neither one of them seemed to even try to understand the other any more. SkyGuy would literally have to be pushed into spouting off at Master Kenobi by something that had _really_ gotten him angry. I still remember SkyGuy telling me to take Padme and go back to the palace when we'd been on Naboo and Master Kenobi had shown up after faking his own death. I didn't even need to hear what my master said to his former master about that stunt, I was mad too. So was Padme and probably even worse then me.

With Luke it was different. Though he wouldn't start to talk about his problems, all he would need is a slight push. Frankly if you asked him what was wrong, he'd pour his heart out to you. Apparently his Uncle didn't want to hear about his frustrations or anything else other then what was practical for the day's work. I cringed at the thought when he first opened up to me. And thanked the Force that he hadn't eventually given up and clammed up like his father.

He'd been fidgeting for quite a few minutes before I opened my eyes a crack. Mainly to show that he'd gotten my attention with his antics

and he was about to get his chance to say what was on his mind. This had become a routine with the two of us earlier on. Especially in the first week after SkyGuy had gone back. Because Junior was truly upset about it even though he knew that it had to be that way. He'd been scared that his father would fall back without us.

It took both Master Kenobi and I quite a bit to help him shake that fear off.

And even then it was only when SkyGuy contacted him though the Force the first time, did he calm down. I thought he was at the point now that nothing could shake his confidence in his dad. Well I should have realized that yea, he was still scared about that happening. And that Han's big mouth and Leia's lack of confidence had just reinforced his own feelings.

Yet I didn't sense it, mainly because I was wondering how SkyGuy was going to 'wing it' this time.

"Okay Luke, we're not getting anywhere trying to meditate. You're not able to sit still and with all the nervous energy you're projecting all over the place, I'm getting jumpy too. So out with it!" I finally said. He bit his lip and looked at the plastacrete in front of us then looked back at me. "Father shouldn't be trying to do this by himself, Aunt Snips," he said earnestly. "Or even with you as back up. We should all be working as a team, not pretending to be anything else."

I sat back for a minute and sighed. "Luke, you're just now getting use to the idea of becoming a Jedi. You've picked up a lot for someone your age. But SkyGuy and I have been at this for _years._ And I'm talking both the Clone Wars and now. We know how each other works, he's my master for stars' sake. I'm not saying you'd only get in the way, far from it. But one misstep could cost us all." He looked down again and spoke to the ground.

"And if you both fail then that will cost us too won't it? We need everyone we can to make sure we've the best chance of success."

Blast it, not only did he have a point there but was more than right. If by some horrible chance Anakin and I were both stopped from completing the mission, then everyone was as good as dead. Little did I know at that point that I wasn't even going to be flying! I'd introduced myself as 'Stalker' and told the command that I was a friend of the 'Hero tried by fire'. Told them also that the clones were with me and that the 'Hero' had sent them too.

Even as I set myself up to reply to Luke, Threepio came over to us. "I'm very sorry Master Luke but it seems that General Dodonna needs to speak with Mistress Tano. *Now what?* I wondered as I got up. "Alright Lukey, you've convinced me. SkyGuy's gonna have a fit over this but we'll deal with that later. After all _he's_ the one who never followed the Council orders on what to do. So why should he be surprised when I pull the same stunt? Especially when I sense that this is the will of the Force!"

I hadn't really meant to say that last part, but even as I turned and followed after Threepio, I realize that it was true. Junior was going to be in the fight, was going to be needed. I shoved that thought aside and went into the briefing room. "Sir, you wished to see me?"I asked Dodonna.

I'd told him that I was a figher pilot and that I'd seen plenty of action. Obviously it wasn't enough though.

"I'm sorry Commander Stalker, but we don't have enough X-wings to allow you to join the battle. The only reason Skywalker's going is because we know he's a good pilot and we're a man short," the General told me. I was flabbergasted and appalled. If anything went wrong, then I'd consider that my master would have every right to kriffing _kill_ me. That is if we weren't all dead already! I locked eyes on Leia and she turned away almost in apology. Blast it, between these two brats I was probably gonna feel as old as Master Yoda in no time! Of all the vaping nerve.

I nodded stiffly to the General and said, "If you don't mind then I'd prefer to take my friends and set up a patrol outside sir. I'd stand it better if I was doing _something_ constructive during the battle." He waved me off in a dismissive gesture, "Of course, of course. I don't blame you in the slightest. Please keep in contact with the base at all times, though."

I spun on my heel and marched out of there, brushing past the pilots on my way to the clones.

Only to run smack into Sky Jr. who was on the tail end. "Hey watch it I.. oh!" he yelped. Then lowered his voice. "Sorry Aunt Snips, I should have paid more attention." Normally I wouldn't say anything like this but now.. "Yea well wake up Lukey. You're going into a situation that one slip could get you killed. And I won't have your back, much as I want too!" I calmed down a bit and suddenly threw my arms around him in a brief but tight hug. "I've been grounded, Luke. They won't let me go up with you boys. So do me a favor and come back in one piece?" Luke opened his mouth to protest and then nodded. "I'll do it Ahsoka, just you watch. I'll make you proud."

I noted that he said nothing about his father and looked him in the eye. "What you told me is right Junior. SkyGuy's gonna be in trouble. That's why your going and not me, cause you can reach him. But only if you let go of your anger at him." He pulled back and paled and I was satisfied I'd gotten through to him. I turned to go find the clones but looked back over my shoulder as I did so. "May the Force be with you, Luke. And be careful," I called. His head came up and I saw him tap his father's lightsaber as he nodded. I smiled to myself. And the smile grew wider as I saw Master Kenobi shift into being behind him.

Luke might be flying without me, but he wouldn't be flying alone. 


	18. Chapter 17: Yavin IV : Rebel Son

Summary: Anakin has waited for six months and now the time as come to stop the Death Star. The lesson in hubris still continues with a terrible cost. Second in the 'Hubris' Series.

'Force speak '

*Thoughts*

Disclaimer : Don't own it or make money for this. I write for fun.

Chosen's Chance:

Chapter 17: Yavin IV - The Rebel Son

_Luke's POV:_

At first, Ahsoka's last words to me actually worried me as they should have. But by the time the briefing was over with, I was angry and disgusted with the situation all over again. The 'weakness' of the Death Star had everyone talking and my confident assurance that it wasn't that hard to hit had most of the pilots shaking their heads at me.

All my talk of how I'd nail the womp-rats back on Tatooine did was make everyone else certain that I would be a liability out on the battle. I heard more than one of my fellows wish that it was Aunt Snips instead of me that was flying. After all, she seemed to be a Jedi and I was just a hick from the Outer Rim. That just reinforced the feeling that I had to prove myself to everyone including my sister, thanks to my father. I was so angry that I didn't realize that Ben's Force Shift had been behind me throughout the briefing.

I got a boost when we left for our X-Wings though. One of the pilots had last-minute maintence to finish on his X-wing and had caught the briefing from the hangar. As we headed into the hanger the pilot scrambled down from his fighter and planted himself in front of everyone. Since I was at the back, I didn't realize who it was till he started in on the rest.

"You guys have a lotta nerve. I've told you ever since I got here that I couldn't name a better pilot then Skywalker. I wasn't kidding when I said he'd nail two hits for every one of mine. And that he could fly _anything!_ And yet as soon as Luke opens his mouth about shooting womp-rats you guys shrug him off like he's just a naïve greenhorn! With attitude like that, it's no wonder the Alliance has run so hard to get this far!"Biggs yelled as he stormed towards us. My head came up and I pushed my way forward. "Biggs! You did make it here!" I yelled as I got close enough to grab his arm. "Of course Luke, but I was wondering if _you'd_ show up for the showdown," Biggs said after he grabbed me in a hug. "With you out there, that thing is as good as gone!"

Apparently Biggs had made a name for himself while he'd been with the Alliance because the other guys started to back off me. Yet I'd only been listening to the handful of pilots that were angry that I was flying with them. Someone had talked too much it seemed, and I doubt it was Han or my sister. What I didn't know was that General Dodonna had learned who the 'Hero' was and who he'd been in the Clone Wars. He didn't trust me and expected me to be one of the first causalities.

And I nearly was! I was still upset that Han had left us to go back to the smuggling trade and was only fighting with half of my attention.

It wasn't until I heard Ben's voice in my mind that I snapped out of it.

_Luke! Trust in the Force! _he called as I came back to full awareness and found myself just about to be hit. "Red 5, you alright there." Red Leader called out to me as I managed to avoid the worst of the blast. "I'm okay Red Leader, just got a little cooked that's all,"I answered back around the bile in my throat. We'd been dodging fire from the defensive cannons and now they suddenly stopped firing.

Even though we had a warning from Base, I was barely able catch sight of the TIE fighters in my sensors before they were on us. If I was still as untrained in the Force as I had been when the Emperor took me, I would have an easy target for those fighters. As it was I took a few hits that I shouldn't have and needed Wedge to bail me out. I didn't get to feel bad about that for long though, because he soon need me to return the favor.

Even as I did so I grumbled to Ben through the Force. _I guess my father's not too happy with me at this point Ben. These fighters are trying to kill me!_

I heard an exasperated sigh as Ben answered me. _Luke, not all or even most of the TIE pilots know you are out here. In fact I've shielded your presence from your father until you managed to calm yourself. You mustn't use your anger to destroy the Death Star or you will start down the same path that led your father to the Dark Side. Your intentions are well founded only they were fueled by your darker emotions. _ He paused for a second as a new flight of TIE fighters came after me.

I managed to shake one and lead the other two into crossfire with Biggs and another pilot, Wedge Antillies. We were breaking up attack runs now as the pilots had very little success in hitting the target. Red Leader had two veterans with him and I knew that we were the last hope if they failed.

And they would because I suddenly sensed my father's presence like a roaring sandstorm. Yes he was angry with me alright! _You must prepare yourself Luke. Your father has misjudged the situation, and it will be your ability in the Force that will stop the Death Star._

Suddenly it was our turn and I called to Wedge and Biggs. "We're going in full throttle. You two keep those TIE's off my back and let me worry about that tower." "Go for it, Luke!" Biggs yelled back at me. I knew it was going to be all on me. And soon my father wouldn't be able to help either. Because he was about to be set up. He should have figured that Tarkin would be able to pull one last trick.

Because Tarkin wasn't taking any chances on loosing now. Yet what he hadn't counted on and neither had anyone else was that Han Solo would actually have a change of heart. I felt my father get shot down and go spinning away from the Death Star and just shrugged it off. He was the best, he'd be fine if he was clear. I was the one in trouble! That is untill three rapid shots took out the last flight. And then I had the targeting computer up and out of my way as I fired. It was a distraction and Ben's voice was the only aid I needed. _Let the Force guide your aim Luke._

It probably seems callous but I didn't even think of my father for the next twenty-four hours. Everyone called me a hero and practically mobbed me with glee. I didn't feel any such thing and in fact wasn't happy in the least. Sure I'd blown up the Death Star but I didn't like all the attention. I couldn't even gather my wits about me the way they paraded me through the base.

Ahsoka wasn't there to greet me either, just my sister and Han. That was the first thing that distracted me, that Han came back. I couldn't believe how happy I was that he'd proven Leia wrong. But after that Wedge and his friends were determined to get me drunk right on the spot. Because we had lost so many and Biggs was just one of the causalities on the day.

I tried to refuse the drinks in the beginning, but once it was in my hand it became impossible not to accept without being rude.

It wasn't till the next morning when we'd gathered for the awards ceremony and Leia was slipping the medal around my neck that I had enough presence of mind to reach for my father in the Force. This was around a killer headache and I worried that I wouldn't be able to reach him. Only to feel myself go faint as the ceremony ended. That icy coldness was back, and worse than ever. In front of all the Alliance I fell forward even as I screamed one word through the Force. _FATHER!_

Even as I lost conscious, I realized there probably would never be an answer.


	19. Chapter 18: Yavin IV : The Parent

Summary: Anakin has waited for six months and now the time as come to stop the Death Star. The lesson in hubris still continues with a terrible cost. Second in the 'Hubris' Series.

_'Force speech'_

*Thoughts*

Disclaimer : Don't own it or make money for this. I write for fun.

Chosen's Chance:

Chapter 18: Yavin IV - The Parent.

_Anakin's POV:_

Jixton had targeted the other pilot and was about to fire when I warned him through the Force. _Make sure that pilot survives your hit, Jixton! He just so happens to be a close friend of my son and the one that helped me get to Tatooine to find Obi-wan originally!_ Jixton said nothing but I heard him curse mentally at me as he fired. _When are you going to learn that talking in people's head like that is so RUDE, 'Uncle D'?_

I managed to snort in part derision part satisfaction as I saw that Biggs' X-Wing had reappeared from the fireball but was now drifting rapidly up and away from the Death Star. That fire-ball had probably fried every system but once the Death Star was gone, I could go after him with Jix. I noticed also that the other X-Wing shadowing Luke was pulling up and away.

Luke had asked for this! He was bound and determined that I wasn't going one to destroy this horror. So he wanted to disobey me on this? He'd soon realize that I was the last person who would tolerate such a risk. Not when it meant that his comrades were being killed! When I got my hands on that boy... "I have you now, "I growled out loud as his X-wing shifted into my sights. Suddenly for the first time in the fight I heard Luke call through the Force. _Father watch out! They're firing on you! _The only fighters behind us were another flight of TIE's, the same design as my own. I thought Luke was trying to unsettle me, to let him go for the shot on his own. Yet when the blasts came from behind, I realized that Tarkin had managed to slip one past me, one that would cost us all.

The blasts impacted on Jixton's fighter and sheared off one wing. His disabled ship smacked into mine and I let out a startled yell of "WHAT?!" More in outrage that I'd been so concerned about pursuing Luke not to watch my back! Now it was all up to my son to save the situation, with three TIE fighters on his tail who would do everything to destroy him!

I focused in on Luke even as my fighter spun crazily out towards the depths. And winced as I heard the unmistakable scream of Artoo being hit. As if things hadn't been bad enough before this! Suddenly I sensed that all three of Tarkin's lackeys had been shot down. For one second I could have hugged that insane smuggler as Solo's unmistakable voice barked out at my son, "You're clear kid. Now let's blow this thing and go home!"

It was only at that point with my TIE fighter spiraling out of control into deep space that my anger finally faded. The view outside was enough to make even me nauseous, quite a feat in of itself. The systems were fried and I was utterly helpless at this point I couldn't even see when the Death Star blew up in a searing flash of light, because I'd closed my eyes against the vertigo I so rarely felt. I felt it in the Force and with that came my grief.

Grief over the countless people who were unfortunate to be on the station when it was destroyed, who largely were just 'in the wrong place at the wrong time.' For those Innocents that I couldn't save though I may have wanted too. I couldn't and I knew it and as much as I hated that fact, I had learned my lesson. I couldn't save everyone, trying to was ultimately futile and perverse. The larger part of my grief was reserved for my son. I had told him to stay away from the battle, told him to keep out of the fight! He had disobeyed me directly and now he was the one whose innocent hands were stained with blood. And I was certain he didn't even realize it yet! And yet it had been necessary. If it was not for Luke, the Death Star would have succeeded in destroying Yavin.

His head would be full of victory and vindication, that he'd gotten both glory and revenge at the same time. He had fought with determination but had flown into battle originally with anger in his heart. Anger at the Empire and anger at me for leaving him and doing things my way. I had failed my son by doing the one thing that I always accused Obi-wan of doing. Not listening to him, not trying to understand his 'point of view.'

And now he paid the price with a part of his innocence. I never wanted to face off against him in combat again, not like this!

Of course that was rapidly becoming a moot point. Unless Jixton and I had some help out here, we weren't going to be around for me to worry about it! As it was Jixton was in the same predicament only he was spiraling in the opposite direction, further and further away from me... and towards Yavin. I could barely sense him any longer but I suddenly feared the worst. If he was caught in the gravitational pull of the planet with no control, he'd crash in a fireball that would be seen for miles. A fate every pilot prayed to avoid and one I'd faced more times than I could count.

Either I could save myself, or I could concentrate on saving Jix. I couldn't do both, not when I was quickly loosing what little equilibrium I had left. It wasn't a question which I would choose. The question would be if anyone would come after me later on. At least Jixton knew where to find Biggs. Beyond that, well I would hold on as long as I could and hope that Luke would realize that I had only tried to protect him. Ignoring the mad spinning of my fighter, I reached out as fast as I could and slowed Jix's decent, enough so that the heat shielding could hold against the re-entry. And with the last of my strength I managed to slow the craft enough to make a landing.. of sorts.

My last conscious thought was *I should have told you Luke. Not gone ahead on my own like Obi-wan...*


	20. Chapter 19: Impossible, His speciality

Summary: Anakin has waited for six months and now the time as come to stop the Death Star. The lesson in hubris still continues with a terrible cost. Second in the 'Hubris' Series.

'_Force speech_'

*Thoughts*

Disclaimer : Don't own it or make money for this. I write for fun.

Chosen's Chance:

Chapter 19: The impossible is his speciality

_Anakin's POV:_

I was out of it for a long time it seemed. Even when I seemed to be waking up, it wasn't comfortable. At least everything had stopped spinning to my relief. I soon became puzzled though when I realized that I was cold even though I seemed to be standing in the Rebel Base on Yavin. Every thing was in shadow, all shades of grey. An icy mist was the cause of it and as it touched me it stung, the product of the Dark Side. I realized there was trouble and I moved forward to hear voices coming from in front of me.

The crowd was beginning to panic and in the racket, my daughter's voice rose to a near scream.

_"__LUKE__! What's wrong? LUKE, ANSWER ME! BROTHER!" _ It was all I needed to hear. My son was in trouble! Even as I ran forward, my hand had strayed to my belt in reflex. And just in time too, for the mist congealed into a solid wall of nothingness over my children. Leia wasn't affected yet but Luke? He was lost and not expecting a way back. It was his despair that had called me from my body, despair that he hadn't realized how dangerous a situation I'd gotten myself in. Now that despair had stirred the Darkness and though Son/Sidious wasn't aware yet, he soon would be.

I wasn't sure what was happening, whether Son/Sidious had managed to posion Luke before we rescued him or it was simply because he was just now feeling the delayed effects of the death of all those still trapped on the Dearth Star as it was destroyed. It didn't matter to me, it would catch Son's attention and I wasn't there in my body to protect him! My Force-Shift was good enough though as I tore through the mist wall with my true saber.

I reached Leia's side as she started to shake Luke. He wasn't breathing and I realized in fear that he'd basically been overwhelmed. He wasn't going to be able to recover, not on his own. The fact that everything was shadowed probably meant that my body was in danger. But I shoved that aside as I touched Leia's shoulder. _Let me try Leia. He was trying to contact me and couldn't reach me. He opened himself up to feeling the dark 'shockwave' that came from the battle by doing so. It's too much for him to take._

Leia looked up at my touch on her shoulder. Then her eyes widened.

"Y-you're back. You came back!" I smiled tiredly at her_ Not that I'm out of the woods yet Leia, but Luke's been pulled into my 'predicament'. _With that I managed to touch Luke's cheek. The echo of his despair was faint as he was fading fast. _Luke, don't you dare give up! I'm known for the impossible, it's my 'speciality' _I said loudly enough that everyone in the amphitheater could hear me, Force-Sensitive or not. I heard gasps all around me as the mists parted slightly to show a banged up Ahsoka leading an equally banged up Jixton and Biggs.

Between the three of them, they had my body. It didn't look good and I realized in shock that I was dead. If that was the case, then Luke would die as well. And the Alliance would be destroyed. So why was I still here if I was already one with the Force? That's when it hit me, that Luke had believed so much in me that he was sure I'd make it back to him. And had given my Force-Shift an anchor at the critical time. Yes my body was 'dead' yet with Force Shift I could be pulled back if I had an anchor. And Luke had been that anchor.

No wonder he'd dropped like a rock. His belief finally shattering when I didn't answer and the after effects of battle finally catching him at his lowest ebb? He was already exhausted, this was enough to send him into an arrest. He'd more than done his part and hadn't even known it! Well it was time to put my actions where my mouth had shot off. But then again,

I'd never been one to 'talk', I prefered my actions to speak for me.

I leapt towards my body, still and silent inside the armor and mask that I despised. I knew what I had to do, to trust the Force to guide my actions.

Jixton's yelp of surprise made Ahsoka and Biggs look up as they lost their grip. Ahsoka had pulled her lightsabers and ignited them, but I was past her before she could move. With a yell I hadn't used since the end of the Clone Wars, I brought the golden blade down on my body, slicing through it from head to foot. Yet the only thing that fell apart was my armor!

It was like being jabbed in the back with Artoo's electric prod! Everything faded out for as second and then I found myself gasping for air. It was icy too as I was pretty much bare save for shorts and a thin short tunic under the armor. I hardly gave it a second's thought as I managed to stagger to my feet and drop down beside Leia. Chewbacca held Han away from us as I put my hand on Luke's forehead. He had started breathing as soon as I had yet he wasn't aware of my presence. _Luke? Luke, come back to me my son. I'm here, I'm still here and I'm not going anywhere._

_F-father?_ Luke's mind call came to me, so full of dread and pain that my eyes watered. "C'mon Luke, you're starting to scare me. Wake up, _please_," I said aloud, not caring who was listen to me beg. It felt like an eternity later that Luke did open his eyes. As soon as they met mine they widened almost comically. "I thought you were gone," he whispered.

"Not when I had you and your sister to come back to. I told you that the impossible is my style!" I said with a snicker. His only response was to reach out for a hug and I gave it to him.

And felt a cloak drap around the two of us from Ahsoka. Trust my padawan to figure out what was going on. "You're as cold as an asteroid SkyGuy, and Lukey's not much better. Knowing you though, I guess I better lead you some place quiet. Looks like you'll be back on your feet in no time." Snips said, her customary sass a welcome after a rather unpleasant episode

I'd taken my chance and won. Now with my children at my side and Ahsoka to 'watch my back and kick me off the clouds' we could gather our strength. I'd have to prove myself to the Alliance probably. But the greater threat looming, the Empire, had finally been beaten for once. And finally I was back on the side of the Light!

The End.

Author's Note..

Ye gads, has it really been a year almost? Guess it has. Well folks, Chosen's Chance is finished, but the war has just begun. For now though.. it will be a bit before I come back to the 'Hubris Series' as I have other projects that are begging for my attention. Don't worry though, I will come back to it! Thanks to all that have read and reviewed and stay tuned for future developments!

Peace and Long Life \\/

May the Force be with You!

Till all are One!

laureas.


End file.
